The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close (2015 EDITION) series 3
by matthewseed740
Summary: Following on from where the Adventure Furthers on series 2 left off Lily K has now been reunited with both her daughter Lily R and with her boyfriend Ryan. They are now mounting a rebellion to go against Vincent Charles. Vincent Charles grows in power every single second, so he won't be an easy target to bring down. Vincent Charles' intentions are beyond dark this series.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close series 3 episode 1**

 **Introduction**

 **Lily Kevins is now standing on a hillside. All the lights of a nearby town are shining both far below and behind her. Lily is facing a nearby mighty looking castle that she knows to be the home of her both vicious and grave enemy Vincent Charles. Lily's current boyfriend Mr Ryan Robertson is standing right by her side and so is her daughter Lily Robertson. Lily K has her arm gently placed around her daughter. Lily K fears that it may be quite scary for her daughter to go back to the castle where she was both once held a prisoner and killed. Lily K's friends Johnny and Tee Taylor and David Stars are standing on the hilltop right behind her. This is a misty grey coloured hill that Lily's standing on right now along with both her family and friends.**

" **Right follow me," Lily says to her companion's as she leads them down this current hill that they're all standing on and over in the direction of another one.**

 **Lily takes a look up at the sky of planet earth now. She can see that it's turned the colour scarlet red. Lily knows that she may unfortunately be running out of the precious time that she has to save the world that she both knows and loves.**

" **IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN LILY! THE EARTH IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED UNLESS YOU FACE ME NOW!" Suddenly the sharp cold voice of Vincent Charles bellows all around, even though he himself is nowhere at all to be seen in the sights of our Adventurer's.**

 **Ryan takes a look up in great anger at the sky now.**

" **FACE ME MY COWARDICE FATHER!" He screams out in great fury.**

 **Lily begins to hurry just as fast as she possibly can over in the direction of her enemy's palace now. David takes to hurrying after Lily just as fast as he possibly can down the hill. Ryan spies that they've started to make a move again and after gesturing his daughter to follow him down the hill, both Ryan and Lily R take to speeding just as fast as they can down the rather steep hill.**

" **A lot of people are going to die tonight unless I can get into his castle!" Lily K takes to shouting out at her daughter, Ryan, Dave, Johnny and Tee as she hurries up the last couple of yards leading to her foe's dark headquarters.**

 **Lily K and her follower's all take to arriving now at Vincent Charles palace. Lily K allows Ryan, David and Johnny all to go ahead of her over to the palace so that they're all able to bolt open the door to the castle. Once the door to the castle is open Lily K leads the way for her small army charging their way into the darkness that awaits them in this really creepy place.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **After storming her enemy's dark castle, Lily Kevins comes to the conclusion that neither Vincent Charles or his servant Emily are here in the castle. Apart from both her and her friend's there doesn't seem to be any life in this palace at all. There's no other soul in the castle apart from both Lily and her companion's. Lily sinks down onto her bottom on Vincent Charles throne now thinking that it'll just be like any ordinary seat for her to sit on, but when she takes a seat down on it the chair is able to place a curse on Lily turning her dark instantly.**

 **Ryan Robertson who's in the main hall in this castle when Lily takes a seat down on his enemy's chair watches in horror as all the light drains from her, and he watches in great shock as the darkness both arrives in and corrupts her body.**

" **LILY!" Ryan yells out in horror when he watches as Lily's skin turns ice cold and her eye's turn the colour of bloodshot red.**

 **Lily now uses her dark enchanted powers to send Ryan flying backwards. She's just managed to blast him right off his two feet. Lily now uses her cold powers to start to cause a great manner of pain towards her old friend.**

" **LILY! STOP!" Ryan cries out in great pain as his friend begins to torture the very life out of him.**

 **Lily all of a sudden hears the door of the main hall that she's currently in blast open, and once she hears this she decides to leave the castle, and she fanishes out of the palace away from the people who care mostly about her.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lily Robertson now comes rushing over to her dad Ryan where he's laying down in great pain on the floor of the main hall. Lily holds her hand down for her father to take and once he's taken hold of it Lily helps Ryan up onto his feet from the dusty floor of the hall. Lily R pulls her dad into a gentle hug now.**

" **Vincent Charles, he managed to place a dark curse on your mum twisting her both cold and evil. For now your mum isn't a friend to us I'm afraid," Ryan explains in great sadness to his little girl.**

 **Lily places her hand gently around Ryan now and she helps him out of the throne room. A short time later Lily finds herself standing before David Stars, Johnny Taylor and Tee Taylor back in the main hall.**

" **Ryan's recovering now after getting attacked by Lily. Lily's now most likely unfortunately for us with Vincent Charles. He placed a dark curse on her. He knew that we were coming here that's why he sent that message to Lily on our way here telling her to come and see him. Now because Lily's with him Vincent Charles will know all about our intention of finding a way to save the earth, bring down both him and Emily, and rescue Cleo, Annabeth and Amy from the beast Danger!" She shares out her knowledge on what's currently happen with them all.**

 **David finds it rather strange how both him and the others now need to battle Lily Kevins. Dave steps forward to face Lily R now.**

" **So for now your currently our leader then," he happily tells her that he's pleased to place his trust in her for the time being.**

 **Lily R knows that with great honour comes great responsibility, with her now for the moment being the leader of her family's alliance she's responsible for the lives of three people.**

" **David I say that we take a trip to Sidney Bay," Lily surprisingly tells the others now.**

 **Everyone's a little troubled to wonder just why Lily wishes to travel there, David more than the other two off course.**

" **Lily I just don't want to go there at the moment," he tells Miss Robertson.**

 **David just knows that he'll be still in great danger from the evil emperor about the lie that he committed if he was to return to his home place.**

" **Well you may not want to return there, but you have even reason to, because if we return there now then you can admit to the emperor that you lied to him. If he was any decent sort of leader then he'd appreciate it how you admitted to him that you had been lying, but somehow unfortunately for all of us he doesn't strike me as a very good leader, so therefore when you admit to him that you lied to him he'll then have a reason to engage you in battle, in which you'll overpower him and take his village for yourself," Lily tells Dave.**

 **David can now see the point that the girl's making to him. He knows that he really needs to travel right back to his hometown with her.**

 **Johnny suddenly has a thought.**

" **The emperor will want to have some sort of proof that you were lying and the only witness who you have to your story is Amy, and she's currently missing mate," he reminds Dave.**

 **David shrugs his shoulders back at Johnny now.**

" **Yeah but the emperor doesn't know that Amy's alive right now. He'll believe that she's unfortunately dead once I've shared my story out with him," he tells him.**

 **David takes a look back at Lily R now.**

" **We make ready to leave tonight," he says to her knowing that it's time for them to leave their enemy's castle.**

 **Lily R shakes her head back at David now.**

" **Ryan's not well enough to travel," she explains to him.**

 **Tee turns to face Lily R now.**

" **I'll stay here with him," she tells her that she's willing to do this.**

 **Tee doesn't see any reason why she should travel to David's home town with him, and stand by his side while he admits that he lied to his fellow neighbours back home.**

" **Thanks Tee, the rest of you leave here with me tonight," Dave tells the others.**

 **David now takes to marching out of the main hall followed closely by Lily. Johnny pulls Tee into a loving hug now.**

" **Stay safe!" He begs her.**

 **He really doesn't know just what he would do if anything bad ever happened to her.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The doors of Vincent Charles castle opens up and David Stars wanders out of the palace along with both Johnny Taylor and Lily Robertson. Dave knows that both him and his two friends have an awful long way to travel to his home setting. David knows that he's really running out of time to save the world. The world around both him and his friends seems to have really have started to change. Everywhere seems to be filled in complete and utter darkness now**

" **The world will fall into panic now with the sky going red and world itself getting filled up in darkness," David explains to the other two.**

 **Lily R knows that the world's about to go through a lot more new change. Lily knows that all the great many adventures that both her and her family have witnessed only they have experienced it all, and not the world. Lily however knows that the world's just about to go through an adventure of its own.**

 **A short time later Dave Stars, Lily Robertson and Johnny Taylor all find themselves sitting on a train riding out of London together.**

" **Sidney Bay's about an hours ride from here," Dave explains to the others.**

 **Lily R decides to close her eyes, because she hasn't had any sleep since she returned to life from the dead. While she sleeps Lily drifts off and a vision of a nightmare takes to displaying in her mind. Lily sees a vision of her mum Lily taking to shoot her own dad Ryan dead in cold blood. Lily R's eyes flash open in fear. She is shaking in great fear now.**

" **Lily! Lily! Are you alright?" Johnny is shouting out loudly at Lily in concern now after seeing the great fear in her two eyes.**

 **Johnny is sitting directly opposite Lily in their carriage in the train. He has his two hands rested down upon her legs.**

" **Johnny, I had a dream and in my dream I saw my mum Lily killing my dad Ryan in cold blood," Johnny is explained to now by the young lady.**

 **Lily knows that unfortunately there's a big chance that the dream that she just saw can come to pass, because after all Vincent Charles currently has her mum serving her in his dark alliance. The train is continuing to rock on by now on its journey away from the capital city of England. David is sat next to Lily now in their carriage aboard the transport.**

" **She shot him down with a gun," Lily tells her two friends informing them more about the dream that she has only just witnessed going on in her mind.**

 **Lily buries her face deeply into her hands now. She begins to cry silently into the two of them. Lily knows that she's got to find a way of destroying the darkness that's infecting her mum now. David takes a look out of the window in the train carriage now. He recognises some of the landscape that the train's journeying past now. He knows to the best of his knowledge that they're all nearly at his home village.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Tee Taylor makes her way into the chamber in the dark castle that Ryan Robertson's currently staying in. Tee can watches as Ryan struggles to open up his two eyes shortly after she has entered her way into his father's chamber. Ryan casts his eyes over to where Tee's standing by the entrance to the chamber now.**

" **I heard you come in," he says to her.**

 **Tee can see that Ryan's appearing to be really rather confused right now. He takes to wiping the sleep away from his eyes. Ryan's had rather a good rest. He quickly takes to straightening up in the bed that he's been placed in by her.**

" **What the hell happened? Where's Lily? Where are both of the Lily's actually?" Ryan questions Tee sounding really rather confused now.**

 **Miss Taylor moves in closer into the chamber to see to Ryan now.**

" **Vincent Charles must have placed a dark curse down upon his throne so when Lily sat on it-**

" **She turned evil yeah I remember that, because I'm still experiencing the pain both physically and emotionally from where she was torturing the very life out of me," Ryan finishes the first part of Tee's explanation for her.**

 **Ryan knows that Lily K turning bad is a very very dark matter that's now at hand for him to deal with.**

" **Where's she now Tee? Where the hell's Lily now? Both of them! Where are they?" He shouts out at his new friend demanding her for an answer.**

 **Tee now takes to sitting down on a chair right beside Ryan's temporary bed that he's now sitting bolt upright on.**

" **Lily Kevins vanished! She just simply disappeared. We really don't know where she went, most likely Vincent Charles summoned her to his presence-**

 **Ryan shakes his head at Tee before butting into her explanation once again and cutting her sentence.**

" **Vincent Charles can't perform magic, so he wouldn't have been able to have summoned her to his presence!" Ryan snaps out sharply at his new allie, but however at heart he's now starting to fear that he himself is actually wrong and that his enemy may be a lot more powerful then he himself realises him to be.**

 **Ryan's got absolutely no idea in the world just where his family is. He knows that if it does in fact turn out for him that Vincent Charles has dark enchanted powers then he himself is outnumbered.**

" **Lily Robertson realised that David could get himself a powerful army of people if he was to deal with his own enemy the emperor in Living village once and for all, so she's now set off there with him for him to confront his enemy emperor there along with my brother Johnny," Tee explains to Ryan.**

 **Ryan's rather shocked now by what Tee has just explained to him about. He quickly takes to getting out of the bed that he's been laying down on and recovering on in great anger. Ryan is appearing to be rather outraged now.**

" **What? Why are they going after the emperor for? Why now? I understand that David needs to both stand up to him and that he needs to defeat him, but Vincent Charles should really be our responsibility right now to take him down and not either this bloody emperor or this good for absolutely nothing beast of a dog Danger!" He takes to yelling out in rather great disgust now.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at Tee who seems to want to help him but who also seems lost for things to say to him. Ryan quickly now takes to heading out of his chamber. Tee hurries after him out of the chamber that he was recovering in just before.**

" **Ryan where are on earth do you think that you're going?" Tee takes to yelling after her friend now.**

 **Ryan stops on the corridor that he's on his way heading down now to speak with his friend.**

" **I'm going after my family! I'm going to find my girlfriend Lily first and get the damn darkness right out of her before I go out there to Sidney Bay and get my daughter back from there! You can join me if you want to come with me, but I should warn you that I will hurt you if you do try and stop me from saving my family!" Ryan tells Tee sounding really angry with everything that's on his mind at the moment.**

 **Tee realises that this man really isn't someone who's worth messing with right now. He appears to be really rather upset, quite angry and a little bit dangerous at this moment in time. Tee knows that she must follow her own mind about just what to do right now, and that is that she knows that if she can't stop Ryan then she must join him in his new adventure.**

" **I'm with you. I want to get the Lily's back just as much as what you yourself do, and I know that by sticking with you that we'll be able to go and find my brother," Tee tells her new friend.**

 **Ryan now knows that he's got himself a brand new companion to join him in his adventure to save his loved ones.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The train pulls to a stop a short distance away from where the town of Sidney Bay is. Lily Robertson now takes to departing herself from the public transport along with her two friend's Johnny Taylor and David Stars. The three friends walk side by side on their way away from where the train has just dropped the three of them off. Johnny smiles at the daughter of the woman he loves now.**

" **Should we wait outside the town while David goes and talks to his town's leader?" He questions her sounding slightly troubled now about just what they should do.**

 **Lily shakes her head back at Johnny now.**

" **No we must go with him, because it's most likely unfortunately I'm rather afraid going to result in a blood bath when Dave reveals the truth to the people of his village," she tells him sounding rather sorry for her new friend David.**

 **It doesn't take the three friend's long to arrive in the town of Sidney Bay. When they arrive in there both Johnny and Lily are surprised to find that this town actually looks quite medieval**

" **Welcome to my village that has stopped moving in time since the middle ages. I'm also technically from the middle ages myself," David now takes to revealing to both of his two new friends.**

 **There's houses in this village that appear to be from the olden days, because there made up out of wood and not bricks. There's horse and carriages moving around this village instead of cars, buses and bikes.**

" **How is this even possible?" Lily questions the others sounding really taken in and amazed by this not of the ordinary little town.**

 **David takes a look at his friend Lily as he heads down a road in his village with her.**

" **I was told that there had been a dark curse placed over this town preventing it from ever moving forward in time," he explains the situation about the history of his home setting to her.**

 **Dave is now looking directly ahead of him over in the direction of a quite big and mighty looking palace.**

" **It's the emperor's headquarters that's in the heart of this village. The emperor calls his castle Sido," he explains to his two friends.**

 **When they reach outside the palace they find two knights standing guard of it. David turns to face the two warrior's that he knows serves the emperor in his biddings.**

" **I wish to see the emperor of our town, because I wish to report a crime that I have made regarding me lying to the people of our village about a very important matter. My name is David Stars. I'm the man who the people of our village believe to have slaughtered down the beast of a dog Danger," he explains to them both.**

 **The guards then open up the doors to their palace and they allow both Dave and his two companions to enter their way into their castle. Both Lily and Johnny walk side by side with David into their enemy emperor's headquarters.**

" **Allow me to do all the speaking, fighting and whatever else is about to go on inside here!" Dave instructs his two new friend's to obey him.**

 **Both Johnny and Lily nod their heads back at David to what he has just instructed them both about. Before leaving Vincent Charles' castle the three people managed to get themselves armed up with swords.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Lily Kevins appears out of nowhere in her home setting of none other than Living village in Liverpool city now. Somehow she has managed to get herself armed up with a great many weapons. She is carrying a sword firmly in one of her hand's now. She has a gun fixed onto her belt. She has both a bow with arrows for it and a shield fastened onto her back. The pupils of Lily's eyes are burned red now. Her skin is frozen white. Lily looks up into the burned red sky of planet earth now. The sky of this planet is the exact same colour as her skin now.**

" **Face me my beloved master, my lord on high, Mr Vincent Charles!" Lily cries out to the high heavens of this planet longing for her leader to appear himself to her now, but however he doesn't show himself to her now.**

 **Lily's a little disappointed and she starts to doubt that she is worthy when she realises that her commander isn't going to appear before her right now.**

" **DESTROY ALL LIFE ON THIS PLANET!" The voice of Vincent Charles is unfortunately for her the only thing that appears to Lily now, it's raging down at her from the highest of heavens.**

 **Lily takes a look round at her old home village that surrounds her. She can see people starting to fall into quite a bit of panic now in the area around her, and this is due to what with the sky going red and the world around them changing into complete darkness.**

" **LILY IF I COULD APPEAR TO YOU NOW THEN I WOULD! I REALLY WOULD DO, BECAUSE I BELIEVE MYSELF TO BE REALLY FORTUNATE NOW WITH YOU LAYING DOWN YOUR LIFE TO SERVE ME, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE NOT DOING IT WILLINGLY, BUT UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE BOTH OF US I AM UNABLE TO COME AND SEE YOU NOW, BECAUSE I HAVE SOME VERY IMPORTANT MATTERS RIGHT NOW TO SEE TO!" The voice of Vincent Charles roars out at his new mind controlled puppet now, but still the face of him continues not to appear before her. Lily spies a man who looks very much like a father standing facing the house where both her and her family used to live in here in this village. The man is standing with his blonde haired teenage daughter. The girl is carrying some essay books on a course that she appears to be taking in the college in this village. Lily takes a look at the books that the girl's holding in her hands, these books appear to be giving the girl tips on how to become a good primary school teacher. The man appears to be wearing a waiter's uniform, so Lily realises that he must work in either a cafe' or a restaurant in this village. Lily can see that both the father and daughter are standing with their backs facing a red car. Lily quickly takes to fixing her sword onto her belt before lashing both her bow and one of her arrows off her back. Lily places the arrow onto the bow before aiming it over in the direction of both the girl with blonde hair and her dad. Lily fires the arrow right off her bow. She watches it fly through the air, heading over in the direction of the girl. Lily smiles coldly in great humour when she watches as the arrow pierces its way right through the girl's heart, killing her instantly dead. Lily then takes to firing another arrow from her bow at the girl's father and she also takes to killing him stone dead with it.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **David Stars leads both Johnny Taylor and Lily Robertson into the emperor's hall here in the Sido palace. Lily is really really shocked to find out just who the emperor is now.**

" **YOU!" Lily takes to yelling out in great horror at the emperor.**

 **David's really rather surprised now to discover that his new friend Lily knows just who the leader of his village is. Dave takes a look from his town's leader to Lily in great surprise now.**

" **What do you know him?" Dave questions Lily sounding quite taken aback by this.**

 **Lily nods her head back in utter horror at her friend Dave now.**

" **Yes off course I know him, because this man held me captive in his dark castle that they've only just escaped ourselves from, this man is an enemy to my family, this man is the father to the man who I myself refer to as my dad, this man has just placed a dark curse over my mum twisting her into thinking that she's his mind controlled puppet, this man is Vincent Charles!" She shouts out at him in great shock now.**

 **The emperor of Sidney Bay is none other than Vincent Charles. Vincent Charles nods his head over at Lily now.**

" **Long time!" He snaps coldly out at her before turning to face David.**

 **Dave knows that unintentionally he's just led his friend's into a lot more danger than what he intended to do.**

" **Well Mr Stars I believe that you've come to report a crime to me!" Vincent Charles reminds the man who lives in his village now.**

 **Dave turns back to address the attention of his emperor now.**

" **I-**

 **Vincent Charles rises to his feet up from the grand chair that he was sitting on inside this hall now, he raises his hands up to silence David before shaking his head over at him.**

" **Nah don't tell me you're here, you've come to see me, because you wish to tell me that you lied about being the one to bring down the beast Danger. You're here to tell me that you're sister Amy was actually the one to slaughter the beast, her life was ended the same as his when she brought him down, but a magic crystal brought them both back to life from the dead, and no you've come here to tell me some certain parts of this, because you wish to make an alliance with me." Vincent Charles reveals to David that he knows every single detail of his story and that he doesn't have to tell him a single detail about it.**

 **Dave backs away from his emperor in great fear now with knowing the fact now that he knows absolutely all the details about his adventure.**

" **He won't show you any mercy!" Lily takes to warning her fellow companion David now.**

 **Lily shakes her head in anger towards both Dave and Johnny.**

" **We're all unfortunately just as good as dead now!" She tells them sounding really annoyed.**

 **David knows for a fact that his friend Lily is completely right. He's lost the war before it's even begun against his emperor. David takes a look back at his leader in mercy in his eyes.**

" **Before you kill me please just tell me one thing how do you know about everything!" He pleads with him to tell him.**

 **Vincent Charles now takes to clapping his two hands loudly together, and when he does Danger the beast who's currently got the appearance of a man takes to appearing before them all right by the emperor's side in the hall.**

" **I told him everything! The emperor and I have actually always been in an alliance with each other, we both just really wanted to get to you," Danger reveals to David now.**

 **Dave suddenly realises that he's been ever so massively tricked by both the man who he once called his leader and by his enemy.**

" **You knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat him didn't you? You knew that my sister would be the one to defeat him in my place didn't you? You knew that she would die and that I would take the credit in this village for killing him. You knew that I would come here eventually to reveal my lie to you," Dave tells the emperor (his new enemy), and he watches as he nods his head right back at him.**

 **Vincent Charles knows that he's got David right where he wants him at his mercy now.**

" **Oh by the way I've got your sister and her two friend's Annabeth Chase and Cleo Andrews all prisoner right here in my town!" He snaps coldly out at him, revealing to him that he currently has the upper hand in their battle over him.**

 **The emperor's guards then come marching into the hall. They round on Dave, Lily and Johnny inside their, they grab them and they restrain them. The knight's then all take to roughly leading their three new prisoner's roughly out of the hall.**

" **I'M GOING TO MAKE YOUR MUM HELP ME TO DESTROY THIS WORLD THAT WE'RE CURRENTLY!" Vincent Charles screams after Lily as he watches as she is roughly dragged by one of his men right out of this hall that they're in.**

 **Ending**

 **Vincent Charles who's still in his grand hall in his second dark castle Sido now takes to surprisingly casting a magic spell over a crystal ball. Vincent Charles is directly facing this crystal ball inside his hall. Vincent Charles can perform magic. The emperor can now see in the ball a vision of both his son Ryan and a girl who he's never seen before making their way down a street in London together. Vincent Charles works it out that his son's currently out in search of his family. Vincent Charles knows that if his son wishes to see his family again then he's going to have to go through him.**

" **Danger go after my son Ryan and do whatever you need to do to bring him down!" The emperor commands his new servant.**

 **After watching Danger vanish out of his hall in order to go and carry out his biddings Vincent Charles now smiles coldly. He knows that he now has the upper hand over all of his enemy's. Vincent Charles knows that his plan to destroy this planet that he's currently in earth will come to pass. Vincent Charles knows that he will be able to bring down the human race, because after all he was able to bring down the great Lily Kevins and all of her people.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close series 3 episode 2**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ryan Robertson and Tee Taylor make their way quickly down a street in the city of London. They're moving really fast down the street. They're both marching right next to each other, moving side by side. Ryan knows that both his family and his enemies are out there and he is ever so determined to find them both. Ryan's armed up with a sword and so is his current travelling companion Tee.**

" **We've got to get ourselves to Sidney Bay!" Tee tells Ryan, because she knows that most of their friend's have gone there, and she knows that they need to regroup with them.**

 **Ryan shakes his head back at Tee after hearing what she has just told him about.**

" **No I've already told you that we're going after my girlfriend Lily first!" He shouts impatiently out at her.**

 **Ryan fears that the more Lily's placed under the dark curse unfortunately then the more pain she'll cause for both herself and others.**

" **Ryan it'll take all of us, all of the people in our alliance and not just the two of us to go after Lily and to remind her of who she really is," Tee tells her friend.**

 **Suddenly a little boy hurries up to both Ryan and Tee where they're heading down the street together in this city. The boy is holding a wallet in his hand. When he's stood right before both Ryan and Tee he begins to quickly rummage through his wallet searching away for some money of his. The boy appears to be really upset about something. With being a primary school teacher Ryan has a real soft spot for children when it comes to them being upset. Ryan gently reaches out and he takes gentle hold of the little boy's arm.**

" **Hey little man what's up?" Mr Robertson questions the little boy sounding really concerned about him.**

 **The boy takes a look up at both Ryan and Tee in sadness. He tries to sniff away the sadness that he's experiencing now, but he finds much to his frustration that he can't.**

" **I've lost both my mummy and daddy and I don't have any money for the bus to get home," the boy shares his sadness out with the two complete strangers to him.**

 **Ryan takes gentle hold of the little boy's hand now and when he does he surprisingly falls down unconscious. Tee backs away from the little boy in great fear now, because she knows that he must be both quite powerful and dangerous if he's just taken Ryan out like this.**

" **Who the hell are you and what have you just done to my friend?" Tee demands an answer from the boy sounding frightened.**

 **The little boy rounds in coldness on Tee now. He uses his dark powers to blast her right off her feet. The boy's managed to knock Tee down, but she manages to get straight back up again.**

" **LEAVE US ALONE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Miss Taylor screams out at the little boy in great fury.**

 **The little boy takes a look over at the young lady now.**

" **My name is Danger and you are to come with me now!" He tells her sounding rather aggressive.**

 **Ryan's eyes suddenly flash wide open. Luckily he wasn't knocked out for very long. Ryan quickly gets to his feet up from the ground now and he makes a dive for the little boy. Ryan takes a leap onto the little lad and he knocks him hard down to the ground.**

" **Ryan his name's Danger! He's an enemy of David's," Tee explains to her fellow current companion.**

 **The little boy takes a look up in anger at Ryan as he is getting strangled by him.**

" **Vincent Charles has your friend's, that's the one and only warning that you're getting from me! I knew that you would overpower me I just wanted to come here to pass on a bit of news to you, and that is that neither me or Vincent Charles who's in fact the emperor are going to give in until this world has fallen!" He tells him before simply vanishing away from him.**

 **Ryan slams one of his hands down hard onto the ground now.**

" **Damn it! The boy escaped that means that Vincent Charles is now playing us!" He explains to Tee sounding really angry.**

 **Ryan knows that Danger's warning must have been both the truth and also a trap. Ryan knows now that his enemies have his friends.**

" **What should we do now?" Tee questions her friend sounding rather troubled and looking to him for leadership.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at Tee now.**

" **Vincent Charles wishes to destroy this planet, but this isn't just our planet, so why should we only be the one's to protect it. People won't be blind or shying away from the truth, they would have seen the sky go red, they would have recognised that darkness is now corrupting the world and I mean that literally, the world is on the verge of falling, we must gather up a rebellion to go against Vincent Charles. We can't save this planet on our own we must therefore have an entire army behind us willing to back us up in our fight for our planet, and a rebellion is exactly what we're going to get," he tells her.**

 **Ryan now wishes to rise up a rebellion on this planet to go against the dark emperor Vincent Charles. He moves on fast down the street now. Tee hurries to catch up with him.**

" **Come along Tee for we have an awful lot of people who we need to talk to," Ryan tells his companion.**

 **He's hoping to get the whole of this city that he's currently in London to help him in his fight against the emperor.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **David Stars, Lily Robertson and Johnny Taylor are all roughly led into a prison cell in Vincent Charles' dark castle Sido in his town of Sidney Bay. Dave finds his sister Amy in this cell that he's just been led into by the emperor's men. She's in this cell along with her two friend's Cleo Andrews and Annabeth Chase.**

" **At last I find you!" David cries out in happiness as he embraces his sister in a loving hug.**

 **Amy gives her brother a kiss on his cheek now.**

" **I've missed you," she lets him know now.**

 **Dave nods his head back at his sister.**

" **And I you," he assures her.**

 **Annabeth grins across her cell over at David now.**

" **Good of you to turn up," she says to him sounding annoyed that she's still stuck in this stinking cell.**

 **Both Cleo and Lily greet one another with a hug of friendship. David shakes his head back over at Annabeth after hearing what she has just said to him about.**

" **Me being here isn't going to make any difference to you getting out of here I'm afraid," he delivers this piece of news to her.**

 **Cleo's troubled. She gestures Lily towards taking a seat with her down on the ground of their new cell.**

" **So where's your mum Lily and your dad Ryan, it's good to see that you've returned from the grave by the way," Cleo says to her good friend.**

 **Lily takes a look in sadness back at her friend now.**

" **I'm afraid that my dad's quite ill and my mum's been placed under a rather dark curse by Vincent Charles," she explains to her sounding both upset and annoyed with what's currently going on in her precious family.**

 **Cleo's shocked by thinking that for the time being Ryan is currently laying both ill and bed rested somewhere and that Lily is now a danger to them all. Ryan is now searching the walls of this cell. He's rather determined to find a way for both him and his friends to escape their way out of her.**

" **Hi I'm Johnny," Mr Taylor says to Miss Chase introducing himself to her before offering his hand out for her to take.**

 **Chase takes ahold of Taylor's hand now.**

" **Annabeth," she tells him passing her own name over to him.**

 **Amy shakes her head over at her brother now.**

" **I've already searched those walls bro, I'm afraid that there's just no secret passageways for us to use to get out of this cell," she tells him.**

 **David kicks out at a nearby wall in frustration before taking a look back at his sister in anger.**

" **I wish that I could have a talk with the emperor and tell him that this is just between both him and me, and that he should keep me captured and let the rest of you go, but I'm starting to think that there may be a lot more going on here then what I first thought there to be," he tells her.**

 **Lily after overhearing what David has just told Amy about takes a look up at him from where she's sitting down on the floor of their cell beside her friend Cleo.**

" **Dave I wish that I could say the exact same thing to our captive. Believe me he has a lot more beef with me then what he does with you," she explains to him.**

 **David shakes his head down at Lily.**

" **What beef does he have with you and your family?" He questions her hoping that she'll be able to tell him all the details about the history of both Vincent Charles and the Robertson family, because he's really rather curious to know just all the facts from her.**

 **Lily rises to her feet up from where she was sitting down on the floor of the cell now.**

" **Vincent Charles is Ryan's dad," she explains to her current companion now.**

 **Cleo also is taking to rising up onto her feet up from the floor that she's just been sitting down on now.**

" **Vincent Charles also kept Lily here a prisoner in his castle where both him and his serving girl Emily treat her just like a simple slave," Cleo passes on this bit of information to David now.**

 **Dave also remembers the fact that Vincent Charles also once gave the order for Lily to be killed, and if it wasn't for he himself, Lily's mum Lily and both Johnny and Tee then Lily wouldn't have been able to return to life once again from the dead.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Lily Kevins is still causing a great deal of trouble amongst the fellow people of her home setting in Living village, because she's setting fire to their houses and slaughtering down just anyone who she comes past in this village. The people of Living village have fallen into a great deal of panic now. A lot of people in this village are surprised to find out that this young lady has returned to their village, because a lot of them remember reading up on her death in the local newspaper in this village many years ago. Some people are rather horrified that she doesn't mean well to them, and everyone in the village is absolutely terrified that they're going to be the next person to get killed by her. In her right mind Lily would never have even thought about attacking the people of Living, but right now since she's not actually in her right mind and that she's currently getting controlled by Vincent Charles everyone in this village is in grave danger from her.**

 **Meanwhile Danger returns to his master Vincent Charles inside the main hall in his palace Sido.**

" **So did you find him?" The emperor questions his allie when he appears before him in his hall.**

 **Danger nods his head back now in the direction of his master.**

" **Yes I did but I allowed him and the girl who he was with to get away from me," he explains to him about his encounter with Ryan.**

 **Vincent Charles is now rather shocked to hear that his servant didn't follow out the orders that he gave to him correctly. The emperor had given Danger the order to bring Ryan down, but as it turns out he failed to do just that.**

" **You failed me! I told you to kill my son and you didn't manage to do just that!" The dark lord shouts out at his slave in anger now.**

 **Danger has his reasons for not killing both Ryan and Tee when he had the chance to.**

" **I can explain to you why I didn't kill him my lord," Danger tries to tell his master.**

 **Vincent Charles rounds in anger on Danger now.**

" **Well I think that you better had explain!" He snaps sharply out at him.**

 **Danger turns back to face his master now.**

" **I didn't want to get my hands dirty in a fight that should really be all yours my master. I'm sick now of playing your puppet! I don't like the way how you are trying to destroy both innocent lives and the world that they all live in. I'm out of your alliance!" He tells him simply and truthfully.**

 **Vincent Charles knows that if he didn't need both Danger and a lot more importantly the power that he has then he'd kill him right now. Vincent Charles instead of proceeding to kill Danger places a mind control spell over him just like what he did with Lily.**

" **Just remain here with me!" The emperor takes to commanding his beast now.**

 **Vincent Charles knows that it wouldn't have felt right if Danger had killed Ryan, because after all he should really be the one to kill him himself.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ryan Robertson has now made his way into a town hall in Surrey in the city of London in the UK. He has entered his way into a town hall there along with his friend Tee Taylor. Ryan wishes to talk to the people of Surrey in this town hall and try and convince them to join his alliance in his fight against Vincent Charles.**

 **Both Ryan and Tee placed some news pieces of paper up around the village. They explained in the news pieces of paper that they were going to be holding a meeting for all the people of Surrey to talk to them in their town hall.**

" **Hello people of Surrey, my name is Ryan Robertson and I really need you all to join me in a fight that I've found myself caught up in against a person who wishes to destroy this world, our world, so what I'm asking myself is why should I defend this planet all on my own along with my friends. This is your planet too and a really unpleasant man wishes to destroy it, so please can you help me and my allies to save our planet?" Our hero explains to the people of this village that he's currently in.**

 **Ryan can see that he's managed to capture himself the attention of all the people in this town hall. They all seem to be both really amazed and really shocked by what this man has just explained to them all about.**

" **Do you have any sort of proof that this man you speak of is trying to take down our planet?" One young lady takes to shouting out at Ryan now.**

 **Tee rounds on the young lady now inside of the church hall.**

" **May I ask you just what more proof you need of this, because as far as I'm concerned all you have to do is just to take a look up at the burned red sky and also at the darkness that's now taken to corrupt our world," she tells her pointing out the obvious facts that Vincent Charles is trying to destroy their home world to her.**

 **Ryan can sense that Tee's started to get both rather fed up and annoyed, but however he doesn't blame her in the very slightest for doing this.**

" **Tee leave all the talking to me!" He however instructs her sounding firm.**

 **Tee falls into silence now because with both Lily K and Johnny currently not with her she is looking to Ryan for leadership. The people in the village hall now both their eyes from where they had been all pinned on Tee for a couple of minutes to stare straight at Ryan.**

" **My friend does have a very good point though, because just take a look around you, all of you please do that, our world has started to change. The red sky and the darkness are only just what we currently already have for our starters in what could potentially be the very end of our planet as we know it, but I can guarantee that a lot more worst things are about to happen to us all, so please all of you take up arms and join me in my fight to save my world, your world, our world against my enemy the emperor," Mr Robertson tells the people of Surrey.**

 **People start to realise that Ryan's telling the truth about their world as they all know it coming to an end. Both Ryan and Tee are then happy when they find that people approach them and jot their names down onto their pieces of sign up sheets of paper for their alliance.**

" **Thank you for leaving the talking to me," Ryan takes to thanking his friend Tee now.**

 **Miss Taylor smiles back at Mr Robertson after hearing what he has just thanked her about.**

" **Oh come on I didn't do that badly," she insists to him.**

 **Ryan smiles back at Tee now but however he doesn't say a single word to her when he does this. Ryan knows that both Tee and him probably have their powers to persuade people, but will they themselves find that they are good fighters when it actually comes to them battling Vincent Charles.**

" **Move out!" Ryan commands his new people when they've all signed their names down onto his piece of paper.**

 **Ryan then takes to leading the people of Surrey out of this hall.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Vincent Charles makes his way into his prisoner's prison cell in his dark frightening looking castle Sido. Vincent Charles is armed with a knife.**

" **Why bring that here? Which unfortunate one of us are you going to kill today my dark emperor?" Lily R questions the man who believes himself to be like her Grandfather now.**

 **Vincent Charles takes a look from the weapon in his hand over to his prisoner Lily now.**

" **I can assure you child that I haven't brought this blade here in order to hurt anyone with, no I just would like a word with you, and I brought my knife here, because well even at my mercy your still rather dangerous to me," he tells her, displaying his signs of surprising fear towards her.**

 **Lily's quite surprised now to find that Vincent Charles is rather scared of her.**

" **What makes me such a fret to you? Why am I such a danger to you emperor?" She questions him.**

 **The other fellow prisoner's in Lily's cell are all asleep right now. Vincent Charles has chosen a time to come and see Lily when he won't get any kind of distractions coming his way from either David Stars or any of the others.**

" **A child lost without either it's mummy or daddy is quite a dangerous thing to come across," the emperor explains his reasons for being slightly afraid of her to Lily now.**

 **Lily rounds in anger on the emperor now.**

" **I'm not lost I know my way back to where my dad is in London thank you very much!" She yells out at him sounding quite cross with him.**

 **Vincent Charles nods his head back in understanding at the young girl now.**

" **Your dad's in London yes but where is your mum? What have I done with senior Lily may I ask you whether you have any ideas at all?" He questions her sounding troubled.**

 **Lily takes a look with mercy in her eyes over at the dark emperor now.**

" **Please just tell me where she is, or just bring her to me, break her dark curse and just let both me and her be together at long last! She pleads with him sounding really desperate for him just to do what she wants now.**

 **Vincent Charles wonders just who he is not to tell the little girl about where her mummy is right now. The emperor knows for a fine true good solid fact that Lily isn't going to like the information that he's going to pass over to her about where her mum is right now, but still he knows that she's already just asked him to tell her, so really he's got to reveal all the answers to her about just where her mother is right now.**

" **Lily I'm really very sorry to have to tell you this piece of information, and when I pass over this bit of news to you please be so kind as to not to shoot the messenger. I'm afraid that your mum Lily is at the moment destroying all life in your old home setting of Living village," Vincent Charles explains to his old serving girl in his second castle back home in his second home setting of London.**

 **Lily now knows that all thanks to the work of the dark emperor her mum is becoming pure evil. There's blackness in Lily K's heart now Lily R knows, and if that darkness was to fade and if the light was to return to her then Lily will still be full of the pain of the knowledge that she took away many lives and destroyed many homes.**

" **I just wanted to deliver that piece of knowledge to you about what your mum's currently doing out there in the world, I'll leave you to yourself now Lily, and I think that I myself may well now pay your mum Lily a little visit before bringing her back here to see you," the emperor tells Miss Robertson.**

 **Lily hopes that when her foe brings her mum before her then she'll be able to have a talk with her to try and persuade her to go back to being in the light.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ryan Robertson is leading the way for his new group of fifty people away from the village of Surrey in London. He's armed with a gun. He's managed to get all his new men, women and children who are all laying down their lives to serve in his rebellion against Vincent Charles a weapon to use, much more precisely a gun. Ryan managed to get his hands on all of these handy vital weapons for both he himself and his people to use, because one of the new men in Ryan's alliance just so happened luckily enough to have a weaponry in his house. The man who collects all the handy weapons is called Josh. Josh Wood is his name. Ryan is now walking side by side with Josh down a public footpath in a wood. Tee is walking some what distance behind him talking to both a mother and her child. Tee is trying her very best to try and offer up some sort of hope to the mum that her child won't be harmed by the emperor, but really her signs of hope for her are really quite low, because as it just so happens Tee has no idea at all just how many people who she both knows and who she also doesn't know are safe at this moment in time from Vincent Charles.**

" **Ryan look at these people who you want to lead into battle who have only just joined your rebellion!" Master Wood who's a young man of 18 years old instructs his new leader to take a look round at his people, and so Ryan takes to doing just this. Ryan can see many men, women and children following both he himself and Josh into the wood.**

" **Yeah I'm looking at them! What about them? They'll all really brave I'll give them all credit for that," Mr Robertson says to Master Wood as he continues to walk by his side right down the path.**

 **Ryan knows that all of these men are really brave to offer up their services to serve a man who none of them even know, to fight a course that absolutely none of them should even believe in. Ryan knows that the course of battle that he's just brought before all of their attention really isn't something that any of them should believe in, because after all emperors are really quite rare in England.**

" **What about them? Ryan, are you seriously for real? Just look long and hard at them none of them are real warriors!" Josh snaps out sharply at his leader getting him to see the point that he's making out to him.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at all the many different people who are following him across the farmer's field now that they're travelling in. He knows now that Josh has just made a very good point out to him. Ryan rounds on the man who supplied all the weapon's for his alliance now.**

" **Josh! I hear what you're saying man, seriously I do, but they're also all that I've got. I've got to make the most out of what I've got in them. They may not be the strongest people in the world in terms of their muscular physique, but maybe perhaps they're real strengths will come out when they face Vincent Charles and his dark forces that lurk within the town of Sidney Bay in battle," Ryan explains to his companion.**

 **Ryan can still hear the young mother complaining to Tee that she's putting her little boy in danger with her travelling with both her and Ryan, so Ryan takes a look round to face the young mother with blonde hair now.**

" **Look Isabelle it's alright I won't let any harm come to your child Martin! I'll protect him myself," he assures her.**

 **Ryan has made it his top priority over the last hour or so for him to come to know the names of all the people in his alliance. Isabelle appears to be a little bit more relaxed now that Ryan himself has assured her that everything's going to be alright. Josh hasn't finished speaking with his new commander yet.**

" **Ryan these people aren't just what you've got sir, because what you've got is an entire country, an entire world out there with many many people in it who you can recruit into your alliance. You managed to gather up an army of people in Surrey now just believe in yourself that you'll be able to do the exact same thing in the rest of the world sir. Ryan actually what I'm saying is that you really need to invest in getting yourself a base, you a need a training facility where you can train up your men that's what I'm saying. Vincent Charles has Sidney Bay you must know of a place where you yourself can set up headquarters for your army," Josh explains the point that he's trying to make to his leader.**

 **Ryan knows that Josh is completely right. He needs a place where he can gather up his army, where they can train and he can plan out attacks, therefore Ryan knows that he really must return to Living village, but what he doesn't know is that the village of Living in Liverpool city has been completely demolished thanks to the work of Lily Kevins' dark magic.**

" **I know just the place where we can go to where we will be able to set up headquarters for our army," Ryan tells Josh and Tee who has now made her way up to walk with them both.**

 **Josh smiles with the knowledge that they're finally getting somewhere after hearing what Ryan has just told him about. Tee takes a look at her friend now with concern shown clearly in her two eyes.**

" **We will be able to protect the women and children from Vincent Charles lashes won't we?" She questions him sounding scared that they won't be able to.**

 **Ryan places his arm gently around his friend Tee to comfort her now.**

" **We'll certainly try and protect them," he tries to make a promise to her, even though he doubts his own words.**

 **Tee can sense the false hope in the promise that Ryan has just made to her.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lily Kevins is stood on a road in Living village in Liverpool city right now. Her eyes are still bloodshot red and her skin is still frozen ice cold. Lily is taking a look round her at all the destruction that she's managed to cause in this village. There are houses still burning in great fire from where she set them alight in this village. There are many different dead bodies scattered around this village from the many different lives that Lily managed to destroy. Suddenly Lily's current dark emperor Vincent Charles appears out of nowhere directly before her in this village.**

" **Hello my child Mrs Kevins!" The dark emperor snaps out coldly at the young lady now.**

 **Lily curtseys to her current leader now.**

" **It is an honour to being seeing you my lord," she says to him.**

 **Vincent Charles takes a look round with his eyes the area of the village that's surrounding him now, and he admires much to his pride the terrific work that Lily's done in destroying her old home place setting.**

" **Very well done my child," the emperor now says to the young lady.**

 **Lily shakes her head in despair at her leader now.**

" **Oh how I very much wished that you could have shown your face to me before now, because I was frightened more than anything else that I would fail you," she says sounding scared to him.**

 **Vincent Charles rounds on Lily now where she's standing before him on the deserted lonely road in Living village, the ghost place setting now.**

" **Well feel rest assured that you didn't fail me this time Mrs Kevins, but know this and know it to be completely true that if you ever do fail me then I will kill you without any hesitation at all!" He makes it clear to her that he won't be at all forgiving if she was ever to let him down.**

 **Vincent Charles has the power to see into the future and he knows that his son Ryan and his current companion's from Surrey are on their way at the moment journeying here. The emperor suddenly has a rather cold thought. He wonders just what will happen if he was to get this young lady here to murder his son in cold blood. Vincent Charles isn't a fool he knows that his son loves this girl very much, and so he now takes to planning out just what he will think when he gets her to kill him in cold blood.**

" **Stay here and kill my son for me when he arrives here!" Vincent Charles gives Lily a totally shocking command right now.**

 **He watches as she nods her head right back at him before vanishing into a puff of smoke that suddenly appears himself.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lily Robertson is sleeping on the floor of her cell that she's still sharing with her friend's in the dark castle Sido in Sidney Bay. She's having another nightmare. In her dream Lily watches as her dad Ryan is stabbed with a sword by her mum Lily.**

" **LILY!" David is screaming out in a loud tone now.**

 **He is shaking her to wake her up. Lily struggles to open up her two eyes. When she does regain full consciousness again she is shocked to discover something. Lily is rather surprised to find out that the door to both her and her friend's prison cell is wide open and there's a knocked out guard now laying face down in the cell. Amy has taken to steal the defender of Vincent Charles' weapons now. She launches out at him with the blade of his sword now.**

" **DON'T!" David suddenly shouts out at his sister.**

 **Amy takes a look back at her brother appearing to be really rather surprised now.**

" **Are you being serious? If it was the other way round then he'd kill us!" She tries to insist to him.**

 **Dave shakes his head back at his sister now.**

" **No I don't believe that he would leave him for he's just following orders," he tells her believing that the fellow citizen of their old village wouldn't turn on them if the emperor hadn't made him do so.**

 **David holds his hand out to his sister.**

" **Give me the sword!" He tells her firmly.**

 **Amy then listens to her big brother and passes the weapon over to him. David attaches it onto his belt before turning to face Lily.**

" **We can escape now and find your family," he assures her that they'll be alright before leading the way for her out of their cell.**

 **Lily follows on from Dave out of the cell. She is ready to find her dad Ryan just wherever he may be, and work with him on destroying all the darkness that's affecting her mum before joining forces with them to work on bringing Vincent Charles down.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close Series 3 Episode 3**

 **Chapter 1**

 **David Stars is now heading rather quickly down a corridor in Sido castle in Sidney Bay along with his friend's Lily Robertson, Annabeth Chase, Cleo Andrews, Johnny Taylor and his sister Amy Stars. At the bottom of the corridor they all bump into none other than Emily Rachaels. Lily rounds in great anger on her for she remembers very clearly just what she did to her back when they were in London together.**

" **Long time no see!" She snaps out in anger at her, knowing that she treasured that period of time when she didn't see her more than anything .**

 **Emily rounds in anger on the young lady who she once treat like a simple slave back when they were in London together. Emily has always hated Lily, and she blames her for her dad Ryan falling in love with Lily's step-mom Mackenzie instead of her.**

" **If you don't stand aside and let us leave this castle now then I will kill you!" Lily makes a promise to her old enemy knowing that even if she does step aside and let them past then she's probably going to kill her anyway, because Lily's really angry with Emily still for killing her back when they last met.**

 **Very much to her own stupidity Emily now refuses to step aside and to let both Lily and the others get past her, so Lily is handed the sword, the only sword that they have that they got from their enemy guard, and she throws the blade of it full force into her foe's chest. Emily then falls front forward to her death. Lily smiles at Dave now.**

" **That's how to take down one of your enemies," she says with glee in the tone of her voice to him.**

 **Johnny then pats Lily respectively on her back.**

" **Good job Lily, I take it that you have a history with that lady," Dave says to his allie.**

 **Lily nods her head back at David after hearing what he has just said to her, probably confirming that she didn't intact just kill some random lady.**

" **Yeah me and her have never been friends," she tells him clearly.**

 **Lily feels absolutely no regret at all right now for killing Emily. Lily knows that she had her reasons for ending her life and she'll be able to live with her reasons for doing just that. Lily nods her head back at Dave and the others gesturing them towards following her down the corridor now, and so they take to doing this.**

" **Vincent Charles! THE PRISONERS ARE ESCAPING!" Suddenly Lily and her friends can hear a voice screaming this out a short distance away from them inside the castle.**

 **Lily gasps in shock now. She knows that the emperor has the power to kill them all. Suddenly Vincent Charles himself appears before them all where they are in the castle. The dark emperor nods his head at Lily.**

" **Leaving without saying goodbye?" He questions her sounding cold.**

 **Lily smiles simply back at her enemy now.**

" **The only person who will be saying goodbye will be you to your allies," she tells him.**

 **David rounds on Vincent Charles bravely now even though he isn't carrying the sword with him, Lily currently is. Dave takes a look over at his enemy with mercy in his eyes.**

" **Please just let us go! If you let us go now then we will just simply walk away and you'll never have to see any of our many faces again!" He tries to come to some sort of understanding with him.**

 **Vincent Charles rounds on David.**

" **No! You'll never be able to escape from me and neither will Lily or any of your other friends!" He tells him in a promise.**

 **David clenches his hands angrily into fists now.**

" **WE'LL BE ABLE TO ESCAPE FROM YOU ONCE YOU'RE DEAD!" He roars out at him at the very top of his voice.**

 **Vincent Charles uses his dark magic now to summon all of his prisoner's right back to their prison cell. He has successfully managed to stop them from escaping out of his castle.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ryan Robertson, Tee Taylor and their friend's from Surrey are now all travelling on a train. The train that they're riding in is taking them from Surrey to Liverpool. Ryan hopes that both he and his friends will be able to set up headquarters for their rebellion inside Living village in Liverpool city. Josh Wood is sitting beside Tee in the carriage that she's sitting travelling in aboard the public transport.**

" **So tell me some details about yourself then, I mean it's kinna of good for the two of us to know some details about one another, because we're allies now in our fight against the dark emperor after all," he tells her.**

 **Tee shakes her head back at Josh after hearing what he has just told her about.**

" **All that you need to know about me is that I have a brother who I'm determined to go out and rescue from the hands of a man who I'm going to make my enemy, and his name is Vincent Charles," she tells him.**

 **Josh nods his head in understanding to what Tee has just told him about.**

" **He does seem to be some kind of hard arse bastard doesn't he?" He tells her what his own opinion on the dark emperor is.**

 **Tee is beginning to come to quite like this man who she's just became in an alliance with.**

 **Ryan makes his way into their carriage now. He's just been away from where they are in the public transport for a short time seeing to his new people.**

" **We're nearly in Liverpool," he tells them both.**

 **Ryan gives Tee a smile now.**

" **Don't worry we'll rescue Johnny from him," he promises her.**

 **Tee appreciates the fact very much that Ryan is trying his very best to assure her that absolutely everything will be alright with her brother, but however she knows that he has no reason as herself to know that everything will be alright with him or not.**

 **"I hope that we are in fact able to," Tee says simply to her new leader Ryan.**

 **Ryan has faith that his little girl Lily will be able to protect both herself and the others from Vincent Charles. The train journey takes quite some time to enter into Liverpool city. Finally at long last the public transport vehicle pulls up at Liverpool lime street railway station. Ryan leaves the train along with his new army of people.**

 **Once in the city it doesn't take either Ryan or any of his people including both Josh and Tee long to get to the village. Tee Taylor makes her way into Lily Kevins' old home village for the first time in quite a long time. Tee hasn't been to this village since she journeyed to the never ending maze along with both Johnny and Morgana.**

 **Ryan's really shocked about the horror that meets his eyes now that he's back in Living village. There seems to be a great deal of destruction all around both him and his friends. The whole village seems to be burning rapidly in great flumes of fire. Suddenly he sees her and so does Tee. Lily Kevins is standing on a opposite side to a road to them staring in great anger directly over at them. Ryan quickly turns to face both Tee and Josh now.**

" **Go with the others and search for survivors in this village!" He passes a command out to them both.**

 **Josh nods his head in understanding after hearing what his leader has just commanded him to do. He then rounds up both Tee and the others before leading them away from their leader in a separate direction to where Lily's standing facing them in. Ryan begins to move rather quickly over to Lily, the lady who he fears is just about to hurt him due to something that's out of her own choice.**

" **LILY!" Ryan shouts out over at his old friend now, beginning to actually fear her now a little bit.**

 **Lily begins to move closer towards the man who she's determined to kill now. She remembers off course just who he is.**

" **Well, well, well if it isn't Ryan Robertson!" Lily snaps out at her old friend now sounding cold.**

 **Ryan is now standing directly before Lily in their old home village that he knows that she has just destroyed. Ryan knows that the village of Living managed to survive many disasters and many attacks, but however he believes that it met it's end here today against Lily Kevins, a person who used to live in it. Ryan shakes his head in mercy over at Lily now.**

" **I don't want to hurt you! I can't cause you pain! Please I just want the real you to come back to me! I love you!" He pleads sounding merciful to her.**

 **Ryan is now blasted right off his feet by the power of Lily's dark magic. He lands on a heap on a road a short distance away from her. Ryan is feeling quite sore now after getting attacked by his girlfriend's, what he hopes to be temporary dark magic. Ryan quickly takes to struggling back up onto his feet from where he for a temporary time was laying down on the road.**

" **LILY LISTEN TO ME VINCENT CHARLES IS MAKING YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Ryan roars out at his friend trying to make her realise that what she's going to both wrong and is also very much against her own will.**

 **Lily sends a ball of fire which she used her powers to summon up flying full force over in Ryan's direction now. Ryan starts to fear now that he is actually done for.**

" **LILY I MAY LET YOU KILL ME BUT KNOW THIS AND KNOW IT TO BE TRUE,** **I LOVE YOU!"** **He screams out loudly at his girlfriend.**

 **Ryan's never going to stop loving Lily no matter what she does to him, not even if she kills him will that change the way that he feels about her. Lily begins to use her current dark magic to torture Ryan once again, just like what she did a little while ago back when they were in Vincent Charles' dark castle in London together. Suddenly something changes inside Lily's heart and also inside her mind now. What causes her to change what she's thinking is seeing Ryan cowering before her on the road in this village in great pain. Lily remembers just how much she loves him, and she suddenly stops torturing the life out of him. Lily backs away from Ryan now in the fear of causing him pain again.**

" **What have I become?" She questions him sounding really quite fearful now of her own actions that she's carried out over the course of the last couple of days.**

 **Ryan takes a look over directly at Lily now. He can see that her eyes have changed back from the colour of bloodshot red to brown now. Ryan takes a look carefully over at the colour of Lily's skin, it's no longer frozen ice cold, but it's now pure white and clean. Ryan realises that the true lily is back, the dark Lily has now been destroyed. Ryan can't really make out great sense of what's just happened here today, but he does know one thing for certain now and that is that Vincent Charles no longer has Lily serving his dark forces.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ryan Robertson is now wandering down a street in Living village with his girlfriend Lily Kevins. Lily is taking a look round at her surroundings in the village with great shock in her eyes.**

" **Did I really manage to cause all this? Am I really responsible for all these people laying dead here in this village today?" Lily questions her friend sounding really shocked.**

 **Ryan shakes his head back at his friend now.**

" **You didn't cause this here today, no Vincent Charles caused all this by placing a dark cold rotten spell over you," he tells her believing himself to be completely right in deciding not to blame her for her own old village going down.**

 **Lily smiles in sadness over at her boyfriend now as they begin to wander through the streets of the destroyed Living village now.**

" **Ryan I believed this place to be the only place that I had left off my dear Razz, and now it's like he's gone all over again with this village now gone," she tells him.**

 **Ryan places his arm comfortingly around his girlfriend now.**

" **Razz may be gone but you still have all your old memories of your time with him, and at least you still have me," he says to her.**

 **Lily grins happily over at Ryan now. She knows that she may or may not ever love him the exact same as how she loved her deceased boyfriend Razz when he was alive, but she knows that for what it's worth she does still have him, and he has proven to be a really great friend to her. Lily decides to change the topic of conversation away from her deceased husband now.**

" **So Vincent Charles is David's enemy emperor then!" Lily makes a statement to her new boyfriend sounding horrified.**

 **Ryan takes hold of one of Lily's hands gently now.**

" **Just like with what he does with us it turns out that he's been playing David for ages now," he tells her the truth.**

 **Lily knows that she has quite a lot in common with her right hand man. Lily knows that just like what Dave must be thinking she herself is now thinking that she really would like to get her revenge on the dark emperor.**

" **Let's take the fight to the emperor!" Lily insists to her boyfriend now.**

 **Ryan couldn't agree more with what his girlfriend has just insisted to him about.**

" **I have started to gather up some forces to go against him and they're here right now in this village, in fact I'm leading you to them right now," Ryan brings his girlfriend up to date on what he's doing.**

 **Lily is quite happy now to discover that while she has been otherwise engaged from him her boyfriend has taken up the rank of some kind of general. Ryan then arrives at the place where Tee, Josh and his other set of people from Surrey have taken to set up some kind of camp for the night in this village. Lily exchanges a happy hug of friendship with her friend Tee now.**

" **Well look who's been spending some time with my boyfriend," she says to her sounding happy that Ryan's joined himself up in an alliance with one of her own friends.**

 **Tee grins from her friend Lily over in the direction of her new friend Ryan now. Ryan appears to be discussing something important with his new right hand man Josh now.**

" **He's got some pretty good leadership qualities about him I can see why you like him," Tee makes a comment to Lily regarding Ryan.**

 **Both Lily and Tee take a walk up to both Ryan and Josh where they are standing by a few injured bodies in this village. Some women who worked in the medical profession back in Surrey are now seeing to the wounded people of Living village.**

" **What's up? How many survivors did you manage to find in this village who I luckily didn't manage to kill?" Lily questions Ryan hinting to both herself and to him that she still blames herself for the destruction of this village that they're in.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at his friend Lily now.**

" **Lily this is my new right hand man Josh," he says to her introducing her to his new friend.**

 **Lily nods her head over at Mr Wood now.**

" **Nice to meet you," she says kindly to him.**

 **Josh holds his hand out for Lily to take, she takes hold of his hand and Josh kisses Lily's hand that she's just given to him.**

" **Very nice to meet you to Ryan's told both me and the other people from my village all about you," he tells her.**

 **Lily removes her hand from Josh's hand now.**

" **Thank you for offering up your services to help follow my boyfriend into battle against our enemy," she thanks him.**

 **Josh shrugs his shoulders back at Lily now.**

" **You're battle seems to be a battle for a cause worth fighting for the safety of our whole planet," he tells her knowing that he's right to follow both her and her boyfriend.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at his girlfriend now.**

" **The only survivor's that my people managed to find in this village are the five people who are laying recovering from their wounds here. Josh is going to explain to them that you had nothing to do with the deaths of their family and friends and for them getting injured, and he's going to tell them that their village was destroyed by the hands of Vincent Charles," Ryan explains to Lily.**

 **Lily knows that there were really quite a lot of people living in this village before she invaded it, and that it's an extremely bad thing for her to now know that only a small tiny insufficient number of 5 people have survived her assault upon this village.**

" **I'll never be able to get over the regret that I feel related to the fact that I launched an attack upon this village," Lily explains to Ryan, Tee and Josh.**

 **Tee turns to face Lily now.**

" **Listen to me my friend you may have ended some life's, but the amount of life's that you have ended is nothing compared to the amount of lives that you've managed to save over the years that you've been down here in Liverpool," she tells her knowing herself to be rightfully thinking this bit of information about her.**

 **Lily smiles to what her friend Tee has just told her about. However the only life that Lily can remember bringing back, not even being able to save is the life of her daughter's. Lily believes that many life's have ended bacause of her, for example her deceased husband Razz's, his dad Kyle's, his sister Hannah's, their son and big brother Daniel, Lily's own dad Steve, her old friend Kerry Ravens, and even her old former careworker's Mike Milligan and Tracy Beaker. Lily believes that she's to blame for all of their many different causes of death.**

 **Lily thinks that she was to blame for Razz's death first of all, because she wishes now more than anything that she had been able to bring her enemy Shannay down back when they were in the far off distant realm of Middle Earth together. Lily knows that if she had been able to defeat Shannay back then she wouldn't have been able to place a mind control spell over Razz, and then she wouldn't have been able to make both she herself and him kill her Lily in cold blood. Lily knows that if she had been able to bring Shannay down on an early event before Shannay had the chance to corrupt Razz, then both Lily and Razz probably wouldn't have died in the same way that they did, and they would have lived happily ever after together until their lives were ended due to natural causes of death.**

 **Lily knows that Kyle's death links into how she could also have saved his son Razz's. Lily knows that if Razz hadn't been taken over by Shannay then he never would have killed his father. Lily just wishes now that she had found a way of preventing Razz from being the cause of his father's death.**

 **Lily just wishes that she hadn't been kidnapped by the pirate Captain Hook and taken to the never ending maze of Mzzuan, because if she hadn't have been then she would have dealt with Morgana when she very first started to cause trouble in Living village, and she would have stopped her from ending her old friend Hannah's life.**

 **Lily blames herself for the fact that Daniel had been killed, she wishes now that she had found a way of defeating her former enemy Cora before she had the chance to turn both Daniel and her old friend Kerry against one another.**

 **Lily can't really remember how Kerry died the second time, back when she had returned to life from the dead, but Lily believes that she could have stopped Kerry from dying the first time the exact same way how she could have stopped Daniel from dying, and that is by her dealing with Cora before she had the chance to turn either of them against one another.**

 **Lily knows that her dad Steve was always going to die of old age or another natural cause back when he had returned to life once again, but what Lily just wishes now is that she herself hadn't have been killed when she did, because Lily knows that if she had never have died then she would have been able to look after her dad in his old age.**

 **Lily knows that Tracy was always going to die of natural causes, because she was far to both brave and tough of a person to die of anything else. Lily just wishes that just like with her dad she had been able to have taken care of her old friend Tracy in her old age.**

 **Lily wishes that she herself had been killed by a brown metal knight all that long time ago in the palace Mzz in the never ending maze of Mzzuan instead of her old friend Mike Milligan.**

 **Lily believes that since she died once before she's just like a simple ghost just like how all of her old friend's are.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lily Kevins takes to helping her friend Tee Taylor and the women who served as nurses back in Surrey to care for the injured in Living village. Lily never stops apologising to the injured citizens of this village for how she destroyed their homes, slaughtered down their families and caused a great deal amount of pain to them. Lily's very surprised to discover that all five injured wounded soldiers are forgiving her, because not only has Josh already taken to explain everything to them that it wasn't Lily's fault but Vincent Charles', and these people also believe in the forgiveness of God in Heaven. Lily really appreciates the fact that these people are forgiving her. She knows that Living village has always been a truly fantastic place to be.**

" **So when are you and Ryan planning to lead us into battle for victory against Vincent Charles?" Tee questions her good friend Lily now.**

 **Mrs Kevins takes a look back at her friend Miss Taylor after hearing what she has just questioned her about. Lily places a wet damp cloth over one of the injured people's heads now. She takes to wiping some blood from their face.**

" **I don't know Tee to be honest with you, because I myself just really want to go off to fight him right now, but Ryan however on the other hand believes that we need a bigger army of people to back us up first against him," Lily explains to her friend from the Dumping Ground.**

 **The wounded man who Lily's currently seeing to is listening eagerly into their conversation.**

" **Who's Vincent Charles?" The wounded man questions both Lily who's acting as his nurse and Tee sounding really rather troubled.**

 **One of the nurses from Surrey makes her way past them now, but she stops to talk to the injured gentleman.**

" **Everyone knows who Vincent Charles is duh he's the emperor!" She responds to him before making her way away from him.**

 **Lily believes that the nurse from Surrey has just been rather cheeky to this lad. Lily hates the fact that some people in the medical profession can be really damn right rude to their patients.**

" **Sorry about her, I've only just met her myself, Vincent Charles is a danger to us all," Lily explains to her current patient before finishing off wiping the deep blood away from his face.**

 **Lily gestures the man towards sitting up in front of where she's seeing to her now, so he takes to doing this, and Lily takes to wrapping a bandage securely around his head.**

" **Just lay back and rest now, don't worry you'll soon recover!" Lily instructs the man who she's just been seeing to in a promise.**

 **The lad winks at Lily now.**

" **When I have recovered then I'll help you to take this man Vincent Charles down. My name's Liam Fenwick by the way," he says introducing himself to her.**

 **Lily smiles back at Liam now.**

" **My names-**

 **Lily is surprised to find that Liam's shaking his head at her.**

" **I already know who are you! I'm pleased to say that everyone knows who you are, the woman who came to this village long ago, protected it with her life, died and then returned to life from the dead. It's very nice to meet you Lily Kevins," Liam explains to Lily that she needn't introduce herself to him, because he is already aware of all the many different details about her.**

 **Lily makes her way away from Liam now leaving him to finish recover on his own. Lily approaches Ryan now where he has finished setting up a tent for the night, a great big tent that they can all fit into, which actually looks very much like a markey. Lily can see Ryan staring directly over at her when she makes her way into the tent.**

" **Hey soul sister!" Lily can hear Ryan calling over to her now.**

 **The more she sees him the more she both likes him and forgets about her deceased husband Razz. Lily keeps on remembering that Razz would have wanted her if he was alive to move on and be happy, but Lily remembers back to the circumstances under which Razz had died. She knows that he had left this world believing her to be dead, and which she most certainly was at the time, but Lily believes herself to be quite a bit of a miracle how she was able to return to life from the dead and to get her daughter back in the exact same way.**

" **Ryan when are we to head to Sidney Bay to confront the emperor there?" Lily takes to questioning the man who she is happy to not only call her boyfriend but also her leader now.**

 **Ryan shrugs his shoulders back over at Lily now.**

" **Maybe perhaps in a week or so," he responds to her.**

 **Lily knows that a week isn't at all good enough for both her and Ryan to go and confront Vincent Charles, because she believes that most of her friends meaning her own daughter Lily, David Stars, his sister Amy, Johnny, Cleo and Annabeth could all be unfortunately dead by then. Lily brings her belief on this before Ryan's attention now. Ryan too now thinks of the girl he refers to as his daughter Lily now. He fears just what the dark emperor is either planning to do or is already doing to her.**

" **We need to go there to Sidney Bay tonight!" Ryan insists to both Lily and to Josh, who's also in the tent with them both.**

 **Josh rounds on his leader Ryan now and he shakes his head back at him.**

" **Are you serious?" He questions him not seeming to believe that what he has just said to be true.**

 **Ryan nods his head back at Josh now.**

" **Yes I am being serious Mr Wood, got a problem with me being so? Relay the troops we march for Sidney Bay tonight! My daughter's in danger of being killed, so I'm going to get her back to to face up to Vincent Charles once and for all!" He tells him displaying his authority and his many different leadership qualities out to him, but it's actually making no difference whatsoever to what Josh is thinking right now.**

 **Josh takes a look from Ryan to Lily and then right back again. He knows that they're both extremely worried about the daughter that they share, but he knows that they're both too worried about her to be realizing something right now.**

" **Ryan I'm not going to go and gather up the troops, not yet anyway, because no one is ready to face the dark forces that Vincent Charles controls yet! No one who we came here yet has received the proper training yet to go into battle! The injured people of Living village also want to join forces with you in your fight against the emperor, but they're also not ready to go off to battle against him yet!" Josh shares his own opinion out with both Ryan and Lily now.**

 **Lily can see the point that Josh is making to both her and to her current boyfriend. Lily knows that Josh doesn't want he himself or either of those two to place people's lives in danger.**

" **We must go alone!" Lily insists to Ryan knowing that both herself and him are the only people in this village at the moment who have been caught up in a war before and who know how to fight.**

 **Ryan takes a look back at Lily. He knows that their daughter needs them and that they really must go and save her. Ryan is quite surprised to find that his new friend Josh is shaking his head at him.**

" **Go off to battle against your enemy emperor when the army is trained!" He gives him a clear instruction, but however Ryan knows that Josh is forgetting his place.**

 **Ryan rounds on Josh now.**

" **Excuse me soldier! Who's in charge of our army here?" He demands an answer angrily from him.**

 **Josh rounds back on Ryan now.**

" **I was actually the mayor of Surrey Ryan, so I should really be the leader of them, but I'll go with you! I said that I would join you in your fight against the emperor who threatens to destroy our home world and I surely will!" He tells him sounding quite angry now.**

 **Ryan is surprised to discover that Josh was actually the mayor of the place that they have recently just left. Ryan's also quite surprised that Josh didn't kick off with him for coming in and taking over practically the lives of the people in his home village. The reason to why Josh just simply allowed Ryan to come into his village and to ask the people there to serve him, is because Josh just really wants his homeworld of Earth to be safe.**

 **To be continued!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close Series 3 Episode 4**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The sun has gone down and darkness has fallen all around the layout of the destruction that once was known as Living village. The day is once again over and night has now taken to fallen once more. In the very heart of Living village three people take a stroll out of a tent. There are two men and one woman who have just taken to do this. One of the men has got dark black hair, the other man has got dark ginger hair and the woman has got light blonde hair. The men's name's are both Ryan Robertson and Josh Wood. The girl's name is called Lily Kevins. The three adventurers as they refer to themselves by are armed with swords.**

" **It's going to take us a while to travel to Sidney Bay!" Lily states the obvious out to the others.**

 **Ryan knows that Lily isn't meaning to point out the obvious she just doesn't want their whole trip to be in silence. Ryan knows that tensions maybe still quite high between both himself and his new friend Josh Wood. Ryan knows that both he and Josh basically argued back when they were in the tent together about what the best thing for them to do. Ryan knows that there's no conflict between either him or his girlfriend Lily at the moment, but he thinks somehow that in a way they both hold both themselves and the other one responsible for the fact that their daughter Lily's once again in danger of getting killed yet again.**

" **I need to go and say goodbye to my other people first," Ryan tells both Lily and Josh.**

 **Mr Robertson realises that what he's just said has taken to irritate the mayor of Surrey a little bit.**

" **They're our people Ryan, not just yours!" Josh snaps back at his friend.**

 **Lily watches as both Ryan and Josh take to heading over to the other people of Surrey now and four injured patients who survived the attack on this village. Lily isn't standing alone for very long, because just a couple of minutes after they've both wandered away from her both Lily's good friend Tee Taylor and the young man who Lily herself was treating earlier come over to join her in order to stand with her. Tee appears to be rather troubled and so does patient Liam Fenwick.**

" **Ryan appears to be in rather a serious mood right now," Tee makes a comment to Lily, before seeing the same serious look on her face as what she's only just seen on Ryan's.**

 **Lily takes a look back at Tee but she doesn't give her a smile. There's no happiness that Lily can think of at the moment, only the darkness ahead that awaits her, Ryan and Josh in their mission to rescue their friends from their enemy emperor.**

" **We're leaving!" Lily declares to Tee.**

 **Tee's rather surprised right now by what her friend has just brought her up to date on.**

" **What all of us?" Tee questions her friend sounding rather troubled.**

 **Without taking a look back at her Lily shakes her head to what Tee has just questioned her about.**

" **No just me, Ryan and Josh!" Lily snaps back in anger to what her friend has just questioned her about.**

 **Tee's rather worried now that she's done something accidently to upset her friend, because Tee knows that it's very unlike Lily to be sounding angry at her.**

" **Lily have I done something to offend you?" Tee asks her friend sounding concerned.**

 **This time Lily actually takes a look at Tee. Tee is shocked by the fury that she can recognise through Lily's two eyes. They aren't bloodshot red evil anymore, but Lily does appear to be both really angry and upset about something.**

" **You haven't! But Vincent Charles dam well has!" Lily yells at her friend now.**

 **Lily's determined to find the dark emperor now and to kill him herself with no hesitation at all, because as far as she is concerned no hesitation is required right now.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lily Kevins continues to stand by her friends Tee Taylor and Liam Fenwick. She's waiting for both her friends Ryan Robertson and Josh Wood to return to her.**

" **Are you going to Sidney Bay without the army?" Tee questions Lily sounding both horrified and amazed.**

 **Mrs Kevins nods her head back at Miss Taylor.**

" **Yes we are! The more we wait around for the injured to heal and the healthy to get trained the more both my daughter and friend's are in danger!" She explains to her.**

 **Surprisingly Liam then pulls Lily into a hug.**

" **I'll go with you to Sidney Bay!" He cries out at her sounding really determined to help her.**

 **Lily's really pleased by what Liam has just cried out at her about. She's ever so grateful that he's putting himself forward to help her like this.**

" **Me too!" Tee insists to her friend.**

 **Both Lily and Tee then exchange a happy hug of friendship with one another.**

" **One more adventure with each other," they insist to the other knowing that this one could well unfortunately prove to be their last, but still its an adventure worth facing up to, because after all an awful lot of lives depend on them facing up to it.**

 **Finally after a while both Ryan and Josh return to where Lily is along with her two friends Tee and Liam.**

" **Right lets go!" Ryan says ignoring Tee and making his way past Lily.**

 **Tee turns to face Lily now.**

" **Tell him that we're coming too!" She pleads with her.**

 **Lily nods her head in understanding to what her friend Tee has just pleaded with her to do. Lily jogs on a little bit in order to catch up with her friend Ryan now.**

" **Both Tee and Liam are coming with us!" She brings this piece of information before his attention now.**

 **As it turns out Ryan's just as grateful as what his girlfriend is with the fact that both Miss Taylor and Master Fenwick have just put themselves forward to help them like this. Ryan nods his head back in gratitude at both Tee and Liam.**

" **I won't lie to either of you that it is going to be extremely dangerous what we're about to do storming into the town of Sidney Bay, but it will be worth it if we manage to take down the emperor!" He tells them both.**

 **Lily has a feeling somehow that both Tee and Liam know what they're going to be getting themselves into and so does Ryan.**

" **How are you? Are you sure that you're up to this?" Lily can hear Tee sounding rather concerned questioning their friend Liam now.**

 **Lily is starting to worry that Liam is not yet fully recovered, and that she'll be putting him into even more danger than the others if he comes with them. However Lily gives a sigh in relief when she overhears Liam assuring Tee that he's all better now all thanks to Lily's superb medical treatment on him. Lily never knew that she could carry out any kind of medical examination on a person, but as it turns out she's pretty good at doing so. Lily can see at her side Ryan grinning over in happiness at her and she gives him a smile in return.**

" **Looks like you have a new brilliant skill!" He says to her letting her know that he's even more prouder of her for discovering this brand new ability that she has.**

 **Lily takes hold of Ryan's hand that's nearest to her now. She knows that neither one of them should have any kind of tension at all with the other, besides the time for that has luckily enough passed.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Vincent Charles is inside the main hall of his dark castle Sido in Sidney Bay. He is standing by a desk inside his hall. He's taking a look down at a crystal ball that's rested on the desk. He can see a glimpse of an image that the enchanted ball displays out to him. In the image the dark emperor can see Lily Kevins leaving her old home place setting of Living village along with his own son Ryan Robertson, the sister of one of his own current prisoner's and some others who the emperor has never ever seen before. Vincent Charles now works out the facts that both Lily and Ryan have once again joined forces with each other in an alliance, and the emperor knows that it means that the dark curse that he placed over Mrs Kevins has unfortunately for him now taken to warn off. Vincent Charles takes to clapping his two hands loudly together now and his allie Danger makes his way into his hall.**

" **My son and his friends are coming to see us in our small medieval town! I must complete my plan to destroy the earth that both my son and his lady friend love before they arrive in here!" The emperor alerts his allie to this piece of information.**

 **Danger knows that he's got to help greet his master's son unwelcomingly when he arrives here along with his allies.**

" **What do you need me to do for you?" Danger questions the emperor.**

 **Vincent Charles rolls his eyes in coldness over at his shape changing friend now.**

" **Fetch me the self destruct button that I have for the earth!" He commands him simply.**

 **That's how he's always planned to blow up the earth by using a simple self destruct button. His dark intentions actually just simply fall down to him relying on using a simple device. It appears that Danger has already taken to leave the hall. Vincent Charles knows that very soon his plan to destroy all life on this planet will luckily enough for him fall into place. Vincent Charles knows that there are an awful lot of people on this planet who are just about to lose their lives because of him, and that takes to pleasing him greatly. Vincent Charles isn't a fool, he knows that the self destruct button will take quite a while to activate.**

 **Meanwhile Ryan Robertson, Lily Kevins, Liam Fenwick, Josh Wood and Tee Taylor are all heading along a road leading away from Liverpool city together.**

" **How do you reckon that Vincent Charles is planning on blowing up the world?" Liam questions the others sounding rather confused.**

 **This question has very often taken to cross both Ryan and Lily's minds. They know that Vincent Charles is all hell set on destroying the earth, but they really don't know just how he plans to do it. Lily suddenly has a really awful thought that nearly breaks her heart merely thinking about it.**

" **No idea how he does anything but we really need to get to him before he does destroy our world," Ryan tells Liam letting him know just how vital it is that they get themselves to the dark emperor almost immediately.**

 **Lily breaks off into a run now. Ryan knows that she's probably thinking the same as him that they may be running short of time to get to Sidney Bay, so now he takes off sprinting after her. Ryan's always been a much better short distance runner then how he is a long distance one. Lily on the other hand has always enjoyed long distance running much rather than shorter distance ones. Thee other three hurry just as fast as they quite possibly can to catch up with them.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Meanwhile Lily Robertson, David and Amy Stars, Cleo Andrews, Annabeth Chase and Johnny Taylor are all still trapped up inside the prison cell that their enemy the dark emperor locked them up inside his dark castle Sido. All six prisoners are sitting grumpily down on the floor of their cell. Not one of them seem to have anything to say to the other in the fear of scaring them. Lily knows just like all of her friends do that time may be running out quickly for them all. Lily's a little upset to know that so far there hasn't been any such sign of her dad Ryan coming to break both her and her friends out of their cell. Lily has absolutely no idea at all in the world right now that both her dad Ryan and her mum Lily are on their way to rescue both her and her friends.**

" **The castle seems to be as quiet as anything," Lily at long last finally makes a comment to her friends.**

 **Without looking over at her across their cell from her both David and Amy nod their heads in agreement to what she has just commented to them about.**

" **The town always is," Dave agrees with his friend.**

 **Johnny takes a look over at the daughter of his old good friend now.**

" **Lily, I really don't like us all sitting in here waiting to die," he tells her.**

 **Annabeth who is sitting down beside Johnny on the floor of their cell shakes her head over at him now.**

" **I don't think that any of us do," she makes him realise that what he has just said is obvious to them all.**

 **Lily can tell that all of her friends are expecting their own deaths to come at any one moment. Lily knows that with coming from the family that she comes from she really must believe in hope, that hope is still possible for both herself and all of them, and that she must offer some kind of hope out to them in a time like this when they're so desperate in hoping that the believe of hope still exists.**

" **Don't worry my dad will come and get us all out of here!" Lily makes a firm promise that she knows to be hope to the other five people in her cell.**

 **Lily knows that she mustn't lose faith in the hope that she has inside of her heart that Ryan will come and rescue her.**

" **Em! Ah! Excuse me guys would it be alright if I can get you all out of there?" Lily is shocked to hear a voice from behind the bars of her prison cell questioning her now.**

 **Annabeth, David and Amy all actually recognise this voice as it belonging to a friend of theirs who they all seem to have strangely forgotten about.**

" **GOOSPIN!" Amy screams out at her Narnian dwarf friend sounding really happy to be seeing him, because she had actually unfortunately believed that he had been killed by the emperor's knights.**

 **Goospin places one of his fingers to his lip in order to silence either Amy or any of the others from screaming his name out again. He takes a look down the corridor, luckily there doesn't seem to have been any of Vincent Charles' men who have heard Amy's scream. Goospin quickly takes to breaking his friend's right out of their prison cell. Lily and the others now take to storming hurryingly out of their prison cell. Cleo stops to talk to Goospin first on the corridor of their prison cell.**

" **You'll have to explain all the details of your story to us later," she insists to him that he must do this, because after all she herself is rather intrigued with wondering just how a small dwarf like him managed to get past both Danger and the emperor.**

 **David is now in full conversation with Lily.**

 **I must go and confront Vincent Charles! He tells her clearly, but Lily is shaking her head back at her noble friend.**

" **No I must go and speak with him, me not you!" Lily is now starting to argue with Dave.**

 **Mr Stars can see now that he's starting to get himself into an argument with Miss Robertson.**

" **How about you both go and see him together!" Amy can see that neither her brother nor her friend are getting anywhere at all sorting this out by themselves, so she simply decides to make out a suggestion to them both.**

 **Lily knows that Amy actually has rather a good point, because she knows that it really is rather dangerous for either she herself or David to go off and meet with the emperor all on their own accord.**

" **We go together!" Lily insists to her current companion Dave.**

 **David just doesn't really want to see Lily placed in any such kind of grave danger, but he also knows that there's no other way that she can't be involved in the fight against Vincent Charles now. Dave knows that Lily has just as much if not more right to face the dark emperor as he himself does.**

" **Ok we go and see him together!" David agrees with his young friend now.**

 **Dave turns to address the attention of his sister now.**

" **Put everything that you thought that you knew about this village aside! No one other than the people who you're just about to leave this castle with are a friend to us! All our old friends here in our old town serve Vincent Charles, and so no matter who you might on your way out of Sidney Bay you must fight them. Fight them! Fight them all! Fight every single person who you come across in this village!" He commands her.**

 **Dave knows that all both his and Amy's old friends are sadly unfortunately now no longer friends to either one of them. Dave knows that his old best friend Owen is now no longer a mate to him. David pulls Amy suddenly into a loving hug.**

" **I love you!" He tells her however already knowing that she herself knows this piece of news, but he just likes to remind her about it whenever he has the chance to.**

 **Amy hugs her big brother back now.**

" **Don't worry we'll see each other soon!" She assures him as best as she could, but however under the circumstances neither one of them knows about this for certain.**

 **David turns away from his sister now. He can hear her cry silently behind him just a little bit now. He knows that she is thinking the same dreadful thought as him that Vincent Charles may unfortunately get the chance to kill him.**

" **Let's go," Dave whispers in sadness to Lily now, feeling really sad that he has just said goodbye to his sister.**

 **Lily turns to face her friend Cleo Andrews now, and once again the two girls pull one another into a friendly hug.**

" **Good luck in your hope of defeating the emperor," Cleo says to her friend, believing that she is far more than up to the job of bringing him down.**

 **Lily takes a look hard at her friend Cleo now.**

" **Get the others out of the town as fast as you can and prepare them for the end of the world!" She tells her knowing that this may well unfortunately be the last time that she'll ever see her in all of her life.**

 **Cleo gives Lily a reassuring smile.**

" **I will do as you ask of me my friend, but fear not I personally believe that if anyone can defeat the dark emperor you can!" She explains to her.**

 **Cleo now takes to watching as Lily takes to heading away from her in the castle along with her friend David. Cleo turns to face Amy, Annabeth, Goospin and Johnny now.**

" **Lets go!" She says to them all.**

 **Cleo knows that both her and her friends need to take a trip to the armonary in this castle before they leave it together. Cleo knows that both her and the four people who she's temporally about to become the leader of have a fight ahead of them to get themselves out of this castle.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cleo Andrews is now leading her friends Annabeth Chase, Johnny Taylor, Amy Stars and Goospin the Narnian dwarf rather quickly down a corridor leading into the armory in the dark emperor's castle Sido. Inside the armory room both Cleo and her companion's luckily enough find the room to be deserted.**

" **So what are we going to arm ourselves up with swords, bow and arrows, guns?" Amy questions Cleo sounding really rather troubled now.**

 **Cleo takes a look back at her friend Amy now.**

" **Guns," she responds to her with quickness.**

 **Even though this is a town that got lost in time and what lives in the dark decades of earth this castle has got many guns in it, and that is because Vincent Charles brought all the guns here with him from where his former castle used to be in London. Cleo can now see that Annabeth is taking to load up a gun that she found placed on a table before her up with amo. Johnny takes to passing a gun over to Cleo now and just like what her friend Annabeth has just done Cleo takes to loading this weapon up with amo.**

" **Johnny you keep right at my side, because you're possibly the strongest out of us all!" Lily tells her mother's old friend from her Dumping Ground days.**

 **Johnny nods his head in understanding to what his friend's daughter has just told him about. Annabeth is now actually slightly jealous that people believe Johnny to be a lot stronger than what she herself is.**

" **I'll be standing just behind you Johnny don't worry," Annabeth mocks the soldier boy now, believing him to be a lot weaker then what she herself is.**

 **Johnny is a little troubled by what his friend Annabeth has just said to him about. He knows that she knows that he wishes to join the army, and has fought many battles alongside his friend from the Dumping Ground Lily, but he also knows that Annabeth herself is a very skilful warrior and extremely good with a sword.**

" **Me and Annabeth will protect you all against the people of this town,"Johnny assures Cleo, Amy and Goospin.**

 **Cleo is getting slightly fed up off being inside this armory now. She knows that this really is the time for them to act and not to stand around here having a girly gossip about who's stronger. Don't get her wrong with being a girl Cleo's always in the mood for having a girly gossip, but she really doesn't see the point about having one when all their lives are in grave danger.**

" **Let's move out!" Cleo says to the others before leading them out of the armory.**

 **Cleo can see one of the emperor's warrior's making their way quickly down the corridor to meet with them in combat.**

" **HEY WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR CELL?" The warrior rages out at Cleo and her friends now sounding really angry with all of them.**

 **Cleo suddenly takes to shooting the guard down dead with her gun that she's just collected for herself from the armory. Cleo knows herself that she left that young girl who she once was back when she was attending Saint Bernadettes school behind years ago. Cleo can hear the others happily taking to congratulate her for her new course of action in killing a man now. Cleo wonders just what her parents would think of her if they could see her now, she never really knew them, so she couldn't care what they would think about her, but Cleo is however worried about what one man who she used to look up to would think about her now. Cleo thinks about her old primary school teaching assistant. She remembers that he was just as mad as a hatter, but she knows that he would never kill a man, because he just loved everyone who he met just so much. Lily however hopes that her former school assistant Mr Desmond Poppy will be really proud of her putting her life forward to fight for the future of the earth like this.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Lily Robertson and David Stars arrive on the corridor that's outside the dark emperor's main hall in his castle Sido. Lily is feeling really frightened right now. Dave takes a look directly across at his friend. He can see the hint of fear in her two eyes. He knows that she has a very good reason to be scared right now. David himself isn't bursting with confidence at the moment. He knows that their enemy who they are just about to confront is a total syco.**

" **Well whether we like it or not we've got to enter ourselves into that hall!" Lily tells her allie clearly.**

 **David places his hand on the doorknob of the door that leads into the hall now. His hand starts to shake with fear.**

" **Go in!" Lily tries to urge her friend, but only after she's done this does she realize her own stupidity that she may well be urging him to his death.**

 **Dave takes a look back at the young lady who he knows that he refers to as his leader.**

" **We'll go in together!" He tells her grasping hold of her hand firmly in his own hand now before kicking the door of the main hall forcefully open.**

 **Lily actually feels rather strange standing here with Dave, because she has faith that he'll be able to protect her from the dark emperor that corrupts this castle. Lily has always seen something a lot greater than friendship in David, but however since she's practically only just met him she's never seen fit to tell him this.**

" **I love you-**

 **Lily's own words are cut across by David's words now, and she realizes that he hasn't managed to hear what she has just unexpectedly just tried to say to him. Lily just let those words slip out of her mouth, and she hadn't even meant to say them to David.**

" **VINCENT CHARLES!" Dave screams out loudly into the main hall now.**

 **It turns out that the dark emperor is in fact in his meeting hall when both David and Lily come to see him in here. When they wander into the main hall both Miss Robertson and Master Stars see Danger passing something that appears to be shaped like a button over to his master. Both Dave and Lily realize much to their horrors that they aren't armed with any kind of weapons. Danger notices the two foes of theirs standing before them in the hall now, so he takes to alerting the emperor to this.**

" **My Master Vincent Charles Miss Lily Robertson and her friend Master David Stars here to see us!" Danger alerts his leader now to this bit of news.**

 **The emperor himself is now pointed out to where his two enemies are standing before him in his hall by his faithful allie.**

" **Well Miss Robertson and Master Stars what a surprise! I don't particularly like surprises!" Vincent Charles growls out in annoyance that his actions to destroy the earth have been disrupted for the moment.**

 **Lily takes a look at the man who she loves David now.**

" **It would appear that we got here just in time he hasn't pressed that button which I guess destroys the earth yet," she says to him sounding really relieved that they made it to their enemy in time.**

 **Without thinking about any consequences only that all her friends lives are in danger and the world that she knows could be destroyed, Lily Robertson takes a run up to her enemy Vincent Charles in the hall. She roughly takes to crashing herself right into him. Lily knocks both herself and the emperor right off their feet and onto the cold ground surface of the hall when she crashes into him. The self destruct button falls right out of Vincent Charles' hands and it falls right down below where Lily is just about to land after her fall. Lily lands from knocking both herself and the dark emperor over right on the self destruct button, and she accidentally activates it. She does this just as both her mum Lily Kevins and her dad Ryan Robertson come bursting their way into the hall.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Adventure of the Earth Draws to a Close Series 3 Episode 5**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lily Robertson is left frozen in great fear now as she lays down on the floor of the main hall in Sido palace in the town of Sidney Bay. She's shaking with both fear and regret of what she's just accidently done now. Ryan Robertson stands beside his girlfriend Lily Kevins and his friend David Stars in the hall. The three of them are taking a look ahead of them together at the happy cold smile that's now spread out over their enemy emperor's face. Vincent Charles shrugs his shoulders over at his son Ryan now.**

" **The earth will be destroyed!" He tells him with a tone of great glee in his voice.**

 **Lily K tries to make a run across the hall over to her daughter now, but the beast changing creature Danger blocks her way and he backs her into a corner in the hall.**

" **You'll destroy many lives father!" Ryan snaps out at his enemy sounding really frustrated with him.**

 **Vincent Charles storms his way across the hall that they're in over to his son now.**

" **Including yours Ryan I should hope," he tells him simply but however determined to see him both dead and gone.**

 **Dave takes a run across the hall over to his friend Lily R now. He takes to gently helping her up onto her feet once he's reached the spot where she's laying down in the hall. Lily R is in tears. She has got ever so much regret in her heart now for the fact that she was the one to activate that self destruct button on the planet. Ryan can't help but throw a punch straight into Vincent Charles' face now after seeing the pain staring back at him in his daughter's eyes.**

" **The only good thing about the earth getting destroyed is that your life will be ended too!" Ryan explains to the emperor letting him know that if they go down then he goes down too.**

 **Surprisingly Vincent Charles now takes to shaking his head after hearing what his son has just explained to him about.**

" **No! No! No! There's a way for me to leave this planet before it blows up! Once that button is pressed it'll take about an hour or two for the bomb that I placed on this earth, the one that's powerful enough to wipe out this whole entire planet to go off, and by that time the way that I've always known about I'll be able to escape the earth before it's destroyed through using that!" The emperor tells his son that he's always had a way out for him alive of this.**

 **Ryan knows all of a sudden that if Vincent Charles planned to leave this planet alive then both he, his family and friends can leave this earth safe and sound in the exact same way, but all what he really needs to do first is to bring down the emperor. Ryan rounds on his evil cold hearted dad now.**

" **I challenge you!" I shouts at him sounding determined to both engage him in combat and to bring him down.**

 **Vincent Charles smiles coldly after hearing what his son has just shouted out at him about.**

" **So be it!" The emperor snaps coldly back at Ryan now.**

 **He then grabs him roughly by his throat.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Cleo Andrews and her current companion's who are Amy Stars, Annabeth Chase, Johnny Taylor and Goospin the dwarf are all now hurrying quickly down a corridor in Sido castle. They're all armed with guns. At the bottom of the corridor that they're running down on they bump into two men. Cleo aims her gun quickly over at the two men who aim their own guns back at both her and her friends.**

" **Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot either of you in the face!" Cleo tries to ask the men to give her a fact why she shouldn't kill either of them.**

 **One of the men shakes his head back at Miss Andrews now.**

" **You should! Shut up! Where the hell's your emperor?" One of the men demands an answer from Cleo and her four friends now.**

 **Cleo suddenly realises that just like what both her and her friend's are these two men also aren't friends to Vincent Charles. Cleo takes to lowering her gun now, and once they've seen that she's just taken to do this her friends do the exact same thing.**

" **He's not our emperor! We're no allies to him! We wish to take him down, just as much as you do by the looks of it!" Cleo tells the two men after hearing what they've just demanded to know from her.**

 **The two men now take to lowering their guns, because they realise the basic information that the enemy of their enemy is their friend.**

" **Our name's are Liam Fenwick and Josh Wood what are yours?" One of the men introduces both his name and his friends name to Cleo and her companion's now.**

 **Both Liam and Josh wander closer up to Cleo and her allies where they're standing before them on the corridor.**

" **My names Cleo and my friends name's are Johnny Taylor-**

 **Josh now cuts through what Cleo is telling him now. He raises one of his hands to silence her before she is able to speak again. Josh moves closer up to Johnny now.**

" **You're Johnny Taylor? The brother of Tee Taylor!" He questions him sounding really shocked.**

 **Johnny's shocked to find that these two strange men who he's never ever seen before know all about him.**

" **Yes I am Johnny Taylor and yes Tee is my sister! Where the hell is my sister?" Johnny questions the two men sounding really puzzled.**

 **Suddenly Johnny's left really worried by the looks of both sadness and horror that are now on the two men's faces.**

" **I'm really very sorry to have to tell you Johnny that your sister Tee is dead!" Josh apologises to the brother of his deceased friend.**

 **At first Johnny really can't quite take it in what this Josh guy has just apologised to him about.**

" **Tee's….dead," Johnny says really quietly now sounding really heart broken as he collapses off his feet and onto the floor.**

 **Annabeth places her hand gently down onto Johnny's shoulder now, letting him know that she's here for him. Josh nods his head back at Johnny in sadness after hearing what he's only just said.**

" **I'm afraid so, yes, because you see when we were entering into the village along with our two friends Ryan Robertson and Lily Kevins-**

 **Josh pauses from his explanation now, because he's aware by their expressions and by the way that they're all now looking at him that all of these people who are gathered around him know about both Lily and Ryan. Josh realises that these must be some of the people who both Lily and Ryan were coming here to break out of prison.**

 **we were attacked, more precisely a surprise attack was thrown onto us by the emperor's forces. Tee was killed instantly I'm afraid the very minute that she entered her way into this village," Josh explains in sadness to Johnny.**

 **No one is smiling now. There's an awkward silence in the air.**

" **I loved your sister mate," Josh admits to Johnny after a while of being in nothing but silence along with him, Liam and both Ryan and Lily's friends.**

 **Amy rounds on the stranger to her Liam now.**

" **What weapon was used to kill Tee?" She questions him sounding really intrigued to know this.**

 **Johnny takes a look up at his friend Amy and he shakes his head over at her.**

" **I don't really wish to know all the gory details," he admits to her truthfully.**

 **Liam turns his back to where Johnny's sitting down broken hearted now and he gestures Amy towards doing the exact same thing. Liam now takes to moving his mouth close to Amy's ear.**

" **An arrow from a bow," he whispers quietly into it.**

 **Johnny all of a sudden rises angrily up onto his feet. He doesn't seem to be a boy worth messing with now. He storms in anger past Annabeth now. He appears to be absolutely fuming in anger.**

" **I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE LAST MAN IN THIS BLOODY VILLAGE!" Johnny rages out sounding really upset and angry now.**

 **Johnny's angry eyes now take to flashing over Annabeth, Cleo and Amy.**

" **LET'S GO TO WAR!" He yells out at them all.**

 **The loud tone of his voice now takes to attracting some of Vincent Charles' men to their location. Some angry guards come storming their way down the corridor to meet with them now. One of the emperor's Knight's appears to be heading straight for Goospin. Before the warrior gets to the dwarf however Johnny pushes Goospin roughly out the way of his blow. Johnny now takes to shooting the knight straight down dead. Johnny shakes his head in anger over at Goospin now.**

" **Out of my way dwarf!" He snarls in anger over at him.**

 **Johnny gets rather annoyed when he sees Josh shooting one of the emperor's men down now.**

" **LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Johnny unexpectedly screams out at all of his companion's now making them all suddenly stop and stare over in amazement at him.**

 **Johnny takes to loading up his gun.**

" **THEY'RE ALL MINE TO KILL!"s He rages out at his friends letting them know that he himself wishes to be responsible for all their enemies deaths right now.**

 **Cleo, Annabeth, Amy, Goospin, Liam and Josh now all take a step aside and they allow Johnny to release his rage out on all of their enemies. Johnny doesn't stop and rest for the next few minutes until every single one of the emperor's knights who have just come to attack them here are dead.**

" **THAT'S FOR TEE!" Johnny rages out at all the dead bodies of his many enemies after he's killed them all.**

 **Cleo exchanges surprised looks with Annabeth now.**

" **You're not just some boy from some Dumping Ground now are you!" Annabeth says to Johnny sounding quite surprised by the strength in him.**

 **She finds him quite strong for continuing to fight on even after his sister has been tragically killed.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Danger kicks his enemy Lily Kevins roughly down hard onto the floor of the main hall that they're in inside the castle Sido in the town of Sidney Bay. He then grabs hold of her shining light blonde hair hard. He makes a great deal of pain appear in her eyes when he does this to her. Lily takes to pushing Danger off her now.**

" **If you thought that you could kidnap my daughter and get away with it then let me tell you that you are MISTAKEN!" Lily yells out in great anger at the face changing beast now.**

 **Lily lashes out in anger at Danger with the sharp blade of her sword now, but she does this just when he changes shape into an aggressive scary looking lion. The lion takes a leap onto Lily and he knocks her roughly back down to the ground. Lily wasn't standing back up on her feet for very long. The lion bares his teeth out in aggression at Lily.**

" **I AM NOT SCARED OF YOU BEASTY BOY!" Lily screams out in anger at the lion who's now attacking her.**

 **The hungry animal now takes to ripping into Lily's skin with his sharp frightening looking teeth. He begins to tear away at her flesh with his claws. Lily takes to kicking the lion roughly off her, but just as she does this it leaps right back on top of her. Lily slides the blade of her sword below Danger the lion's body now, and she tries to place the blade of it up and into his flesh, but just as she is about to do this Danger detects her just about to do this to him.**

" **ROAR!" The hungry lion rages out in anger when it realises what Lily was just about to do to her.**

 **The lion then scratches right into Lily's forehead with its claw before changing form once again. This time the dragon's a wicked witch, more precisely it's taken the form of the wicked witch of the west.**

" **HE! HE! HE!" Lily can hear her new enemy witch cackling out with coldness now.**

 **Danger has also used his powers to make a broomstick appear for him. Him in his wicked witch form takes a jump onto it and begins to fly around the hall on it. The wicked witch now takes to summoning up and sending a green smelly pumpkin flying right at Lily's head, but Mrs Kevins manages to luckily enough duck in the nick of time before it hits her hard.**

" **YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN USE MAGIC DANGER, AND BY THE WAY THE APPEARANCE OF A WOMAN SUITS YOU WELL!" Lily bellows out at the very top of her voice mocking her enemy now.**

 **Mrs Kevins now takes to using her own enchanted powers to make Danger's broomstick snap in half while he's riding on it disguised as the witch, and he now takes to dropping down from where he was floating around in the air. Before hits the ground however Danger takes to changing his form once again into a tin knight in shining armour. Lily's still rather wounded from her lion attack. She still has some badly deep cuts and wounds, but still she knows that she really must fight to the death against Danger, because after all Lily knows that she's got to do it for the earth. Lily knows that there's nothing that she can do to save the earth, not now that the button's been pressed, but she does know one thing, and that is that she can easily go down with the sinking ship. Lily raises her sword up high.**

" **If you want me Danger then come and get me!" She shouts out at her enemy letting him know that she really isn't scared at all of him.**

 **Danger still disguised as the tin knight then rushes forward and he meets Lily in battle. His sword meets with her sword in combat.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Lily Robertson has been sitting in the far corner of the main hall of the castle watching both her mum battle Danger and her dad battle the emperor. Lily has been sitting beside David. Lily's got her face buried in her two hands now while Dave is continuing to watch the great fights.**

" **COME ON RYAN!" David cheers his friend on.**

 **Lily rests her head against Dave's arm now. He lifts his arm up and he places it gently around her.**

" **Vincent Charles activated that bomb not you. I didn't make a response to it before when we were making our way into this hall, but I heard what you said to me. I heard you admit that you loved me and that works out great, because I actually love me too," David tells Lily before grabbing her face gently in his hands and sharing out a loving kiss with her on her lips.**

 **Lily really wasn't expecting that kiss to come her way.**

" **I love you to," Dave admits his feelings towards Lily to her.**

 **Meanwhile the battles in the great hall continue to rage on. Ryan is sharing out a fierce sword fight with the emperor. Ryan like Lily knows that if he can't save the world then the very least that he can do is to go down with it.**

" **You've haunted my life and now you must pay for that!" Ryan snarls out at his father in great anger.**

 **Vincent Charles continues to meet his son's sword in battle. The two Robertson's take to dancing around the hall clashing their weapons together in great fury.**

" **You're life never belonged to you but to me!" The emperor tells Ryan clearly.**

 **Ryan makes a blow at his dad's head now with the sharp blade of his sword, but Vincent Charles throws his whole body back away from it.**

" **No one gets to own my life but me!" Ryan growls out in anger at his dad.**

 **Suddenly Danger transforms into a great big scary fierce looking reallt angry fire breathing dragon in the main hall.**

" **AWWWA ROAR!" The dragon roars out now breathing fire all around him, but allowing his master Vincent Charles to quickly make it up onto his back.**

 **Both David and Lily R quickly take to racing up to where Ryan and Lily K are standing together in the main hall now. They've both just had to jump over some great big flames of fire in order to get to them.**

" **Oh great a bloody dragon! We're really not having a good day!" Ryan complains in anger to the other three.**

 **Ryan knows that off course his dad is going to get the dam creature to eat him alive first before it does to any of the others. Ryan steadies himself to be horribly and brutally burned alive at any giving moment. He continues to hold his sword firmly in his hand readying himself for the darn creature's attack. Ryan takes a look over at his girlfriend. She just appears to be as scared as if not more so then what he himself is.**

" **WHAT SAY IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE WE GET MARRIED?" Ryan takes to shouting out loudly at his girlfriend Lily now.**

 **Lily K knows that Ryan has chosen a cracking good time to ask her this very important question that she would normally say yes to straight away, but due to the fact that any moment she could be a dragon's dinner she chooses to remain silent for a couple of minutes, because she's trying to work out just where the beast's weak spot is. Lily can see that Ryan is surprisingly concentrating on her and not the big bad creature that is trying to burn them alive.**

" **I NEED MY ANSWER BEFORE I HORRIBLY DIE LILY, WILL YOU BLOODY MARRY?" Ryan bellows out at his friend really longing for to say yes, which she does.**

 **Lily does know that there's no one who she'd rather marry and no one who would be best suited to be a father figure to her daughter then Ryan.**

" **YES OFF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, BUT I'LL ONLY MARRY YOU IF WE GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE, AND I MEAN THAT FOR CERTAIN, SO RYAN JUST CONCENTRATE ON THE BLOODY DRAGON AND NOT ON ME!" Lily screams back at the young man who she knows that she's fighting alongside now.**

 **Ryan knows that Lily's right. He knows that this is the time to fight and that love can quite easily come later. Ryan steadies himself once again to face the brutal looking beast.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The main doors to the entrance of Sido castle in Sidney Bay town burst wide open, and Cleo Andrews and her companion's Amy Stars, Johnny Taylor, Annabeth Chase, Goospin the Narnian dwarf, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods all come hurrying their way out of the palace. Suddenly when she's stepped foot out of the not noble headquarters of her dark enemy Cleo can hear the sound of a dragon coming from inside the palace. Without thinking Cleo now takes to hurrying straight back into the castle. She locks the doors of the castle firmly shut once she's made her way back inside it, because Cleo really doesn't want any of her friends who are currently standing right outside the castle to get harmed in any way by the beast, but Cleo knows that she herself must really go and stand alongside the family that she loves and face the creature with them.**

 **Outside the castle all of Cleo's friends are now rather puzzled. They're all trying to put the pieces together about just what's gone on.**

" **I don't get it why did Cleo go back inside?" Amy questions the others sounding really confused.**

 **Johnny takes to wiping some tears of grave sadness away from his two eyes now.**

" **There was a sound of a dragon coming from inside the palace, so Cleo probably went to join Lily, Ryan and Lily in their fight against it," he takes to telling the others.**

 **Amy then works out just who the dragon is.**

" **It's Danger! He can disguise himself as anything so he's the dragon! David's in there!" She tells the others sounding really frightened.**

 **Amy then tries to pull open the door to the castle, but she discovers much to her anger that Cleo locked it from the inside when she made her way back into it. Amy's really terrified to know that her brother's in really grave danger. Suddenly however both Amy and the other people who she's currently with are surrounded. Some of Vincent Charles' men now take to closing in on them. Amy quickly takes to remembering what David said to her, and that was that she must fight her way out of this village. Amy braces herself up for battle now. She quickly takes to shooting one of the men who comes in to attack her down with her gun. Johnny takes to kicking one of the emperor's men roughly down to the ground then he throws a punch right into his face, before stabbing him to death with his sword.**

" **We've got quite a battle ahead of us to get out of this village!" Amy now takes to passing her warning out to the others, which they take to heeding.**

 **Liam knocks himself right into one of the emperor's men and he throws him right off his feet.**

" **Good work, brave soldier!" Josh now takes to saying to his friend before patting him pleasingly on his back.**

 **Liam used to get into fights a lot in Living village mainly in the years when he went to school and college, because the other kids in the school always used to try and bully him, but Fenwick always stood his own ground and fought his own corner against them all. Throughout his years in education Liam learnt quite a few mean ways to cause pain to a man, but however he would only carry out these matters of defense if someone was foolish enough to attack him. Liam even knows how to kill a man. He once killed one of the biggest bullies in the school, but he ran away from school and changed his name before anyone found out that it was him who had killed him.**

 **BANG! Liam, Josh, Johnny, Annabeth and Goospin nearly all jump right out of their skin with great freight now. One of the emperor's men has just pulled a trigger of a gun and shot someone right down dead. The person who they shot down is unfortunately now gone, solid gone. Amy Stars is dead!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Cleo Andrews hurries just as fast as she possibly can down a corridor in the castle Sido. He has got rather a good quick skip in her step. Cleo follows the sound of the roaring dragon right through the palace. She stands outside the door of the main hall of the castle now. She can hear both screams of terror, cold laughter from the dark emperor and the roaring of the fearsome dragon coming from inside that hall. Cleo knows that her friends need all the help that they can get, so without thinking far too much into it Cleo knows goes bursting her way into the main hall of the palace and that's when she comes across her friends Lily Kevins, Ryan Robertson, Lily Robertson and David Stars battling against both Danger who's now a great big powerful mighty looking dragon and Vincent Charles, who's standing up on his back.**

" **WHAT THE HELL?" Cleo screams out in utter terror as she makes her way into the hall and closes the door of the hall firmly shut behind her.**

 **David grabs Cleo and he pushes her behind her in order to protect her.**

" **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE! YOU'RE JOB WAS TO TAKE CHARGE OVER THE SAFETY OF THE OTHERS!" Dave yells out at Cleo now feeling rather cross with her.**

 **Lily R also got rather a big shock when Cleo just burst her way into the hall like this, but she also appreciates her friend coming back for them.**

" **DAVID SHE'S HERE WITH US NOW SO LET'S JUST ACCEPT THAT SHE'S COME TO JOIN US!" Lily and her friends are finding that they're having to proper bellow out loud to get their voices heard over the powerful noise that the dragon is making.**

 **Cleo pushes past David now. Vincent Charles flies down from Danger's back with a sword in his hand. He flies right in front of Cleo and he sinks the blade of the weapon deep into her chest killing her stone dead.**

" **NO!" Ryan screams out in utter terror now.**

 **His daughter is really heart broken by what has just happened.**

" **CLEO!" Lily yells out in horror at her friend's sudden death.**

 **David now takes to roughly grabbing the emperor and without any hesitation at all he takes to sinking the sharp blade of his sword deep into his back. Ryan also grabs his dad and he takes to slicing the blade of his sword deep into his back. Vincent Charles groans out in great pain now. Lily Robertson takes to cutting into the emperor's side now with her sword, and before any of them know it he is dropping down dead.**

" **The emperor is no more!" David cries out in happiness before pulling his friend Lily R into a hug, and he allows her to cry silently into his arms.**

 **Lily K now takes to throwing the blade of her sword straight in the direction of the dragon Danger's throat now, and it lands right in his mouth falling back right into his throat. The mighty dragon then takes to collapsing down dead. Lily K, Ryan and David all take to gasping out in really great relief now. Their fight is now over but their worries certainly aren't. Bringing down the emperor and his beast Danger was only one problem of many for them.**

" **How long until the earth now ends?" Lily questions Ryan.**

 **Robertson takes a look down at the watch on his wrist before taking a look back at his friend Kevins in great fear.**

" **An hour!" He declares to her.**

 **Lily K knows that both her and her family and friend's really need to get themselves off this planet right now.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The main doors of Sido castle open up and Ryan Robertson, Lily Kevins, Lily Robertson and David Stars all wander out of it together. Ryan is carrying the dead Cleo Andrews securely in his arms. They find their friends Annabeth Chase, Johnny Taylor, Goospin the dwarf, Liam Fenwick and Josh Woods all sitting waiting for them just outside of the castle. Johnny is still weeping over his sister Tee's death. Lily K rushes over to him and she pulls him into a friendly hug to comfort him. Ryan lays Cleo's dead body gently down beside where Amy Stars' dead body is rested on the ground. David's heart is totally breaking right now by seeing his sister dead like this. He collapses down to the ground beside her dead body and he begins to break his heart out weeping gravely beside it. Ryan knows that there will be time for him to cry over the dead later, but right now he really needs to work out a way how both he and his friends can get the hell out of this world before it blows up. Ryan does a time check on his mobile phone now. He can see that the time is half an hour to the explosion of the earth. Annabeth, Lily K, Liam and Josh all come closer to speak with Ryan now.**

" **So we have half an hour until the earth blows up am I right?" Lily questions her boyfriend knowing that they really need to start acting out an exit plan out of this earth.**

 **Ryan just like his girlfriend knows that this is the time for them to start acting, because all of their lives are in real extreme danger.**

" **Yeah if we don't get out of this world within the next 30 minutes then we're all dead!" Ryan tells his friends just how it is for them right now.**

 **Ryan buries his face into his hands now feeling really scared for the lives of all of his friends.**

" **Ryan I've got a way out of this for all of us," Annabeth explains to her friend.**

 **Ryan concentrates his attention on the goddesses daughter now. He appears to be really interested to hear what she has to explain to him.**

" **Annabeth please if you know of a way that we can all escape ourselves from this dying world then please share it with us all now," he begs her to tell both him and the others.**

 **Annabeth turns to face Lily now not Ryan.**

" **The ship! Your ship! It's here in the round the back of the castle in the grounds of the palace," she alerts her to this piece of information.**

 **Lily knows that the ship is useless to all of them unless they have access to a magic bean. As if reading her thoughts Annabeth smiles at Lily now.**

" **There's a magic bean aboard the ship," she informs her.**

 **Both Lily and Ryan know that both them and their friends can escape themselves from the destruction of this dying world after all.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ryan Robertson, Lily Kevins, Lily Robertson, Liam Fenwick, Josh Wood, Annabeth Chase and Goospin the dwarf all approach Captain Lily K's magnificent sailing ship the Razz where it's stood in the grounds of Sido castle. Both David Stars and Johnny Taylor follow on behind them over to the boat carrying their sister's dead bodies gently in their arms. Lily R is carrying her friend Cleo's dead body dearly in her arms.**

" **Do you think that you can still sail it?" Ryan questions his girlfriend hoping beyond anything else that she can.**

 **Lily knows that she really shouldn't have any problems at all in sailing this ship, because after all it really hasn't been that long ago since she last sailed it.**

" **Unless Danger placed a magic spell up on the boat only allowing himself to sail it I shouldn't have any problem at all," Lily explains to her boyfriend.**

 **Ryan then hurries up and onto the boat before helping his girlfriend Lily K onto the ship. The others then all take to getting up aboard the ship after those two have climbed up onto it. Lily R, David and Johnny carry their loved one's dead bodies into the cabin of the ship. Lily K is now standing up on the deck of the ship with her boyfriend Ryan stood by her side. Vincent Charles must have placed a dark curse over the self destruct bomb that he planted on this planet, because the sky is now coming into mere inches of the ground. Lily quickly takes to taking hold of the steering wheel of her ship.**

" **Captain Lily be just as quick as you possibly can be!" Ryan shouts out urging his girlfriend to start sailing the ship now.**

 **Annabeth rushes up to Lily on the ship carrying a magic bean with her.**

" **Where to Captain?" She questions her sounding troubled.**

 **Lily knows that if she can no longer have access to the earth then there's only one other planet in the whole entire universe where she would like to have access to. Lily wants to go and live in this place now with her own home world about to explode.**

" **We're going to Mzzuan!" Captain Lily K alerts both her crew members Annabeth and Ryan now before watching Annabeth haul the magic bean right out of her hands.**

 **The bean lands on the grass of the grounds of Sido and it takes to opening up an enchanted portal there. Lily takes a look down below deck on her ship now. She can see both her crew mates Liam and Josh taking to sprinkle some magic fairy just over parts of her ship. Captain Lily then takes to flying her beloved boat straight forward into the magic portal. Captain Lily, Ryan and their friends manage to escape planet earth mere minutes before it explodes. Planet earth has now unfortunately been destroyed. Neither Captain Lily nor Ryan were able to save their own home planet. The dark emperor before he died had one last victory in destroying his own home planet. Millions upon millions of people have now unfortunately lost their lives.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SERIES 4 EPISODE 1!**

 **END OF BOTH SERIES 3 AND OF THE EARTH!**


End file.
